Generation of Evangelion
by Pol Laker
Summary: Когда-то я наткнулся на обзор аниме, которого никогда не существовало. Оно так и называлось - Generation of Evangelion. События там происходили в некоем научном заведении, а герои... герои были теже, что в оригинале. Обзор был таким вкусным, что я пожалел, что никогда не посмотрю этот сериал. Из этого сожаления родился этот фанфик.


«Он её любит, а она его — нет, - Шинжи нарисовал на листе бумаги аккуратную окружность. - Поэтому, если деформировать N-мерный сфероид поля суперсоленоида в трёх измерениях актуального континуума, вторая производная стрелки дисторсии в измерениях с номерами от три плюс один до N будет пропорциональна... пропорциональна... Ничему она не будет пропорциональна». Шинжи запустил руки в волосы и, закрыв глаза, попытался представить себе N-мерный сфероид. «Нда, занятие для шизофреника. Или, профессора Акаги». Шинжи открыл глаза и уставился на нарисованную окружность. «И на черта мне это надо? Если отец подпишет заяву, послезавтра меня здесь уже не будет. Пойду учить детишек. А с многомерными полями пусть разбираются те, кому это интересно». Он задумчиво нарисовал рядом с одной окружностью другую. «Нелепая попытка изобразить на плоскости тело с бесконечно большим числом измерений. И всё-таки интересно, чему же будет пропорциональна вторая производная... И профессор Акаги огорчится, надо было её предупредить, что хочу уволиться». Шинжи отпихнул изрисованный лист и подтянул к себе увесистый кирпич лэптопа. За лептопом волочился толстый жгут разноцветных интерфейсных кабелей. Откинув экран компьютера, молодой человек запустил программу экзометрального моделирования.

- Он её любит, а она его... - негромко проговорил он заполняя таблицу коэффициентов. «Вот так, сейчас мы узнаем, чему у нас равна вторая производная». Лэптоп недовольно загудел. «Нет, не узнаем. Функция не имеет корней, кто бы сомневался. Если бы система уравнений имела решения, удовлетворяющие всем условиям, эту задачку в два счёта разобрали бы. И Аска давным давно рулила бы на своей Еве и была бы довольна как слон и, может быть, её перестало бы крючить от одного моего вида». Поняв, что мысли выходят на натоптанную закольцованную дорожку, Шинжи захлопнул лэптоп и осторожно приподнялся, оглядывая разгороженный на закутки зал аналитического сектора Е-департамента Особого Института Экзометральных Технологий. Работники называли этот зал «обезьянником». Сейчас обитателей «обезьянника» видно не было. Значит или дрыхнут в своих закутках, или и правда работают. Как бы то ни было, встречаться с ними Шинжи категорически не желал, а потому торопливо метнулся к двери. В коридоре стоял автомат, в котором можно было разжиться банкой горячего чёрного кофе. Но, напиться кофе ему сегодня было не суждено.

- Аналитик Е-департамента Икари Шинжи, - ожили спикеры оповещения, - немедленно пройдите в брифинг-рум номер шестьсот пятнадцать. Повторяю, аналитик Е-департамента...

Шинжи затравленно огляделся. Он, в общем, ожидал чего-то подобного, но что бы так быстро и публично... «Началось. Даже подумать страшно, что сейчас скажет отец», - у него сомнений не возникло, что за дверью с табличкой 615 его встретит директор Икари. Шинжи нервно зевнул. «Если бы он наорал на меня, было бы проще всего. Но, отец никогда не повышает голоса. И, при этом, легко может смешать с дерьмом. Ладно, это не больно и не долго, потерплю». Провожаемый любопытными взглядами высунувшихся из своих закутков коллег, он вышел из «обезьянника».

- И что это значит? - Гендо двумя пальцами, словно дохлую крысу, поднял со стола лист бумаги.

- Заявление, - еле слышно пискнул Шинжи.

- Сам вижу, что заявление, - Гендо коротко глянул на злосчастную эпистолу и процитировал:

- Прошу уволить меня в связи с переходом на другую работу. И что же за другую работу ты себе нашёл?

- Учитель...

- Учитель? Ты? - Шинжи показалось, что директор едва не расхохотался. - Какому недоумку пришла в голову мысль что ты способен справиться с оравой школьников?

В следующую секунду он нахмурился, сжимая губы в тонкую жесткую линию.

- Проделки Кацураги, - его голос заскрежетал, как сталь по стеклу. - Иногда мне кажется, что у твоего опекуна не хватает мозгов, что бы не совать свой нос туда куда не следует.

- У меня нет опекуна, - зная мстительный характер и большие возможности отца, Шинжи постарался отвести его внимание от женщины, которая после смерти матери заменила ему заботливую старшую сестру, и однажды, после похорон Рэй, едва не стала любовницей. - Я уже взрослый...

- Тебе это только кажется, - вклинился было директор, но Шинжи не позволил сбить себя с мысли:

- Я ухожу не потому, что Мисато-сенсей нашла мне место в школе. Я попросил её найти мне место потому, что ухожу из института.

«А почему он не интересуется причиной моего ухода? - Задался вопросом молодой человек, и тут его осенило: - Потому, что ему плевать на причину - «проблемы туземцев шерифа не волнуют». Он будет просто давить на меня, пока мои проблемы не покажутся ерундой мне самому. Не в этом случае». Шинжи упрямо сжал губы. «Я и сам знаю, что причина - он ее любит, а она его - нет, глупа до крайности. Но, я должен что-то сделать со всем этим, и просто уйти будет самым верным решением».

- Опять убегаешь? - Икари Гендо мрачно смотрел на сына сквозь тонированные стёкла старомодных очков. - Ты хоть понимаешь, как ты нужен всем своим коллегам?

«Не всем, - промолчал Шинжи, избегая встречаться со взглядом отца. - Её, когда она меня видит, просто трясёт. Меня, когда я её вижу, тоже. Только, её от отвращения, а меня от... от того, что я хочу прикоснуться к ней. Или, что бы она прикоснулась ко мне. В общем, всех трясёт и от этой тряски у меня несварение. И, я больше не хочу трястись и видеть её больше не могу».

- Ты же сам просил взять тебя в Институт, - на лице директора медленно проявлялось брезгливое выражение. - Когда ты уже перестанешь бегать, как заяц, от каждой трудности?

«Да, просил, - Шинжи спрятал глаза за отросшей чёлкой. - И мне правда нравится экзометральное моделирование. И в Институте здорово. Всё, кроме одного. Одной... но это для меня важнее всего института. Интересно, - мелькнула у него мерзкая мыслишка, - а если бы я сказал отцу, что ухожу, что бы больше не встречаться с ней... Может быть отец предпочёл бы уволить её, и мне можно было бы остаться».

«Хотя нет, - самокритично признался себе Шинжи, - без Аски Е-проект не имеет смысла. А, если бы и имел, отец всё равно вышвырнул бы меня за ворота, узнав, что я корчусь тут из-за девушки, в которую имел глупость влюбиться. Он её любит, а она его - нет. Вот ведь прилипла, дурацкая присказка. И чему всё-таки может быть пропорциональна вторая производная? Ясно ведь, что хотя для каждого экзоорта существует свой закон соответствия, должен существовать механизм, связывающий эти частные случаи воедино. Поговорить бы с профессором Акаги...». Шинжи вдруг сообразил, что совсем не слушает, что говорит ему отец. Словно сработал закон обратного действия - проблемы шерифа туземцев не волнуют. И вообще, ему хотелось думать и говорить только на две темы: экзометральное моделирование и Аска. Аска и экзометральное моделирование. Беда только, что нет на этом свете человека, с котором можно было бы свободно говорить сразу на обе эти темы. С Мисато-сан можно сколько угодно беседовать о делах сердечных, но, стоит упомянуть о N-мерных векторных полях, как у неё глаза становятся стеклянные. А с профессором Акаги, легко забывая о разнице в возрасте и положении, можно толкаться плечами над исписанной рабочей тетрадкой, вырывая друг у друга карандаш но, Шинжи и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь заговорит с ней об Аске...

- Понятно, - Гендо бросил на стол злосчастное заявление. - Дурацкое упрямство никчёмного мальчишки, возомнившего себя взрослым.

Он резко отвернулся от сына и заложил руки за спину.

- Можешь идти, твоё заявление принято. Но, в соответствии с контрактом, который ты подписал, поступая в институт, ты должен закончить тему, над которой сейчас работаешь. Так вот, закончишь и проваливай.

- Но, - Шинжи почувствовал себя как выброшенная на берег рыба. - Это же ещё пол года!

- Значит, придёшь через пол года.

- Хреново, - Мисато отхлебнула пиво из банки. - В этом году ты уже не сможешь начать преподавать. Департамент образования не позволит мне взять учителя в середине триместра.

Она поболтала банкой, определяя, сколько в ней осталось, и со вздохом заметила:

- Извини, но, твой отец всегда казался мне очень большой сволочью. Я рада, что сбежала от него и устроилась в школу. Жаль, что мне не удалось уговорить Рицко сделать тоже самое.

Шинжи удивлённо уставился на неё, едва не опрокинув мисо.

- Профессора Акаги? Но метаматематика — её призвание! Она лучше всех понимает то, что мы делаем...

- Ага, - Мисато досадливо сморщилась. - И, ещё, она лучше всех спит с твоим отцом.

Шинжи поперхнулся супом. Мисато поставила банку с остатками пива на стол и принялась меланхолично колотить его по спине.

- Только не надо говорить, что ты этого не знал, - с толикой раскаяния произнесла она, когда молодой человек смог нормально дышать.

- Впервые слышу, - прохрипел Шинжи, утирая слёзы. Мысль о том, что холодная и собранная профессор Акаги и его отец сладострастно... бррррррр! - И какого чёрта она это делает!?

- А, - Мисато поводила банкой, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. - Я когда-то спросила, она ответила, что любит его.

- Любит? Отца? - на всякий случай уточнил Шинжи, и получив утвердительный ответ, в

отчаянии затряс головой. Почему-то известие о том, что его научный руководитель любит его отца было в сотню раз страшнее известия о том, что они занимаются сексом.

- И что мне теперь делать? - ослабевшим голосом спросил он, с надеждой глядя на Мисато.

- Суп доесть, - рявкнула та. - Пока ты его себе на штаны не вывалил! Знала бы, что ты не знаешь... тьфу!

Шинжи принялся было торопливо заталкивать в рот кусочки тофу, плавающие в бульоне, но тут его посетила мысль, от которой он забыл про суп.

- Мисато-сан, - он поставил тарелку на столик и аккуратно положил рядом палочки. - Профессор Акаги... Рицко-сан... она не говорила...

«Он её любит, а она его... что же вы чувствовали, Рицко-сан...». Шинжи поймал взгляд Мисато.

- Она любит отца, - он пошевелил в воздухе пальцами, словно пытаясь придать форму своим мыслям, и наконец, решился: - Мисато-сан, а он любит её?

- А? - Мисато вытаращилась на него. - А я откуда знаю?

Она откинула со лба прядь волос, и помолчав, немного неуверенно добавила:

- Если честно, мне трудно поверить, что он любит хоть кого-то.

- И, она всё равно...

- Ага, - Мисато отвернулась. Когда она снова заговорила, поражённый Шинжи уловил в её голосе что-то очень похожее на зависть.

- Не знаю, но наверное, если действительно любишь, всё остальное уже не так и важно.

Шинжи несколько секунд смотрел на неё, пытаясь приложить смысл сказанного к своему опыту, а потом помотал головой:

- Вовсе нет. Наоборот, когда любишь, ещё больнее.

- Значит Шинжи хочет уйти, - Рицко откусила кусочек зажатого палочками ролла и задумчиво уставилась на остаток. - Жаль. Он единственный аналитик в Е-проекте, у которого регулярно появляются дельные мысли. Остальные - в лучшем случае тупые исполнители. Если он уйдёт, мне с ними будет очень нелегко.

- Ну, - Мисато выловила из стаканчика пучок рамена и отправила его в рот. - Кому сейчас легко?

- Мне казалось, - Рицко задумчиво потёрла лоб. - Что ему нравится в институте. Он не говорил о причине?

- Говорил, - Мисато заглянула в стаканчик, охотясь за затаившимися в соусе креветками.

- И что?

- Ничего, - Мисато отставила в сторону стаканчик и в упор посмотрела Рицко в глаза. - Ты, кажется его прямой начальник. Ничего не замечала?

- Шинжи не единственный мой подчинённый, - неуверенно запротестовала Рицко.

- Ты называла его лучшим, - жёстко заметила Мисато. - И, тем не менее, ни на что не обращала внимания. От своего любовничка заразилась? Наплевательское отношение к окружающим, передающееся половым путём?

- Оставь, - попросила Рицко. - Гендо здесь не причём. С Шинжи так комфортно работать, что я даже не задумывалась о том, что кроме института у него может быть другая жизнь. Я действительно виновата.

- Виновата, - подтвердила Мисато. И опустила глаза. - Я тоже виновата. Надо было с тобой раньше поговорить.

- Ну хорошо, - Рицко, словно сдаваясь, подняла руки. - Мы признали свою вину, что дальше? Скажу прямо - я очень заинтересована в Шинжи. Есть шанс, что он передумает?

Мисато задумчиво качнула головой:

- Маловероятно.

- Почему?

- У него личные мотивы. Непосредственно с работой они не связаны.

- Да, - вспомнила Рицко. - Может быть, ты все-таки назовёшь мне причину увольнения?

- Извини, - Мисато развела руками. - Тебе придётся спросить у него самой. Это личное, и я не уверена, что он захочет об этом говорить.

- И, ладно, - Рицко вытащила из кармана жакета телефон, бросила взгляд на дисплей. - Мне пора.

- Уже? - удивилась Мисато. - Да, кстати, я тут проговорилась Шинжи, что ты и его отец... Ну...

- Что я сплю с его отцом? - Рицко невесело посмотрела на подругу. - Он не знал? Это же, вроде как, секрет полишинеля.

Она помолчала, подбрасывая на ладони телефон.

- Впрочем, уже не важно, информация успела устареть.

- Вы расстались? - Заинтересовалась Мисато.

- Вроде того. Хотя, должна признаться, - Рицко вдруг состроила проказливую гримаску. - Окажись мы с Гендо наедине, я затащила бы его в ближайшую незанятую койку быстрее, чем он сказал бы «нет» или «да». Полугодовое воздержание совершенно явно не идёт мне на пользу, да и упущенное время не вернёшь.

- Да уж, - Мисато повела плечами. - Умеешь ты формулировать. И что же тебе мешает?

- Чувство долга, - Рицко вложила банкноту в счёт и поднялась. - И брезгливость. Хотя последняя, кажется, начинает сдавать позиции.

- А проще?

- Проще... Я не хочу делать ЭТО в кабинете директора, а привести мужчину домой, или уйти на ночь... просто боюсь.

- Чего?

- Не чего, а за кого. За Аску. - Они вышли из кафетерия и Рицко свернула к проходной Института. Заинтригованная Мисато последовала за ней.

- Что не так с Аской?

- Извини, - Рицко коротко улыбнулась. - Это приватно. Да ещё и служебная информация. Но, я уже пол года не позволяю ей надолго оставаться одной. Тешу себя надеждой, что благодаря этому она ещё не сорвалась.

Из стеклянных дверей проходной толпой повалили сотрудники Института. Рицко остановилась, пристально вглядываясь в проходящих людей. Изнывающая от любопытства Мисато крутилась вокруг неё, безуспешно пытаясь придумать весомые аргументы.

- Ты ведь Аску ждёшь? - догадалась наконец она. - Давай я вас домой отвезу.

Рицко с сомнением посмотрела на подругу.

- Не отвяжешься?

Мисато замотала головой.

- Не проболтаешься?

Мисато снова замотала головой.

- Помнишь, как погибла Аянами? Ты тогда ещё руководила секцией планирования.

- Фатальный Е-клазм.

- Да, неконтролируемый провал в матрицу реальностей суперсоленоида. Что она там увидела, можно только гадать. Судя по записям локальных рекордеров, она полагала, что спасает нас всех от какой-то чудовищной опасности.

- Причём тут Аска?

- Е-клазм. Пол года назад.

- Клазм? - Мисато застыла, не веря ушам. - Аска прошла клазм? Но она же выжила!

- Мы много работали. Большинство полагало, что со Вторым Модулем подобное вообще невозможно. Но, я затрудняюсь сказать со сколькими слоями реальностей взаимодействует сейчас её сознание... Ага, а вот и она.

Рицко торопливо шагнула в поток людей, покидающих Институт. Вынырнула обратно она, таща за руку мрачную рыжую девушку в джинсовом брючном костюмчике.

- Добрый день, Кацураги-сенсей, - Аска явно не испытала радости, встретив Мисато.

- Добрый день, Аска-чан.

- Ты обещала отвезти нас домой, - Рицко продолжала цепко держать девушку за узкое запястье.

- Ага, - Мисато сунула руку в карман, нашаривая ключи от машины. «Бедный Шинжи, - крутилось у неё в голове. - Бедная Аска. Он её любит, а она...».

- Ладно, - Шинжи поёрзал в пилот-ложементе и опустил на лицо маску виртуал-интерфейса. - Если гора не идёт к Магомету... Заполняйте, Рицко-сенсей.

- Начать инжекцию линквида, - профессор Акаги сдвинула в сторону зону визуализации, чтобы видеть имитационную капсулу в которой находился Шинжи. - Разогрев ядра до уровня холостого хода.

Лицо Шинжи, на видеопанелях мостика страдальчески сморщилось - момент заполнения линквидом лёгких был не из приятных.

- Если он собьёт настройки базовой реальности в моей Еве, я ему яйца оторву, - привычно хмурая Аска, нависая над плечом Рицко, стиснула кулаки так, что костяшки побелели. Рицко с утра казалось, что девушка находится на грани истерики, но на этот реактивационный эксперимент у неё были очень большие надежды.

- Успокойся, Аска-чан, - Майя Ибуки оторвалась от своего интерфейсного поля и попыталась ободряюще улыбнуться. Рицко иногда казалось, что её помощница до судорог боится Аску. - Икари-кун не сделает ничего дурного. Он будет находиться в плоскости базовой реальности Модуля Два лишь как пассивный наблюдатель.

- От этого придурка можно ожидать чего угодно, - Аска вытащила из кармана пачку сигарет, скосила глаза на профессора Акаги и спрятала обратно. Ей до смерти хотелось курить.

- А вы, никак, ревнуете, юная леди? - поинтересовалась Рицко, не отрываясь от дисплеев.

Аска открыла было рот, собираясь ляпнуть что-нибудь резкое, но... промолчала. Она никогда не признавалась себе в том, насколько она ценит немногословное и ироничное расположение профессора Акаги.

- Разогрев ядра до уровня холостого хода завершён, - певучим, немного металлическим голосом сообщил аудиоинформер. - Суперсоленоид готов к формированию N-мерного сфероида.

- Поднять мощность ядра до номинала, - Рицко взяла аккорд на клавиатуре. - Начать формирование сфероида.

- Мощность растёт, - откликнулась Майя. - Степень вложенности сфероида достигла критического значения.

Шинжи показалось, что изображение на дисплеях виртуал-интерфейса смазалось, он невольно зажмурился, а когда вновь открыл глаза, все было как прежде.

- Критическое значение пройдено, - заскрёбся в спикерфонах голос Майи. - Шинжи, ты слышишь меня? У тебя все в порядке? Дыхание свободное?

- Слышу отчётливо, - откликнулся Шинжи. - У меня все в порядке. Этот ваш линквид - настоящая отрава.

- Ну, раз ты в состоянии шутить, значит все и правда отлично, - на одном из дисплеев появилось лицо профессора Акаги. - Суперсоленоид готов к работе. Сейчас мы попытаемся синхронизировать пульс ядра с твоим альфа ритмом. При возникновении синхропроцесса происходит развёртывание матрицы реальностей. Сегодня мы синхронизируем тебя с ядром Модуля Два, главной целью эксперимента будет получение записей о экзокоординатах плоскостей, которые возникнут в матрице.

- Я понимаю, - Шинжи кивнул, стукнувшись лбом об обечайку виртуал интерфейса. - Я сам считал параметры дисторсий поля суперсоленоида для Второго Модуля.

- Вот и отлично, - Рицко скупо улыбнулась. - Когда начнётся погружение в матрицу, видео передать будет невозможно, весь канал потребуется для избыточно-кодированного звука...

- Профессор Акаги, - в голосе перебившего её Шинжи Рицко почудилась обида. - Зачем вы мне это рассказываете? Я же участвовал в разработке алгоритма кодирования и знаком с граничными условиями.

- Извини, - лицо профессора на дисплее стало чуть виноватым. - Считай, что это дурная привычка.

- Пульс ядра синхронизирован, аберрации альфа-ритма отсутствуют, - прервал их аудиоинформер.

У Шинжи вдруг заломило в затылке. Он мотнул головой, снова стукнулся об обечайку маски и зашипел от боли. Имитатор начало трясти, словно он оказался на вибростенде. Картинки на дисплеях расплылись в мешанину цветовых пятен.

- Матрица реальностей развёрнута, - пропел информер, и тряска мгновенно прекратилась. - Глубина погружения - ноль целых, ноль десятых экзометра. Возможен контакт с плоскостью базовой реальности.

Шинжи нервно моргнул. От мельтешения на дисплеях у него резало глаза.

- Можешь зажмуриться, - посоветовал ему голос профессора Акаги. - После контакта с плоскостью реальности восприятие восстановится.

- Я уже и забыл, как это все гадко, - пожаловался Шинжи.

- С тех пор, как ты последний раз был в матрице, все сильно улучшилось, - не согласилась с ним Рицко. - Вас с Аянами приходилось регулярно вытаскивать еле живых, а сейчас Аска делает по два погружения в день и даже не напрягается.

Аска у неё за спиной негодующе фыркнула.

- Кстати, - Рицко покосилась на неё и проказливо наморщила переносицу. - Тут у меня одна симпатичная сердитая юная леди обещает нанести тебе несовместимые с жизнью травмы, если ты что нибудь напортачишь в её Еве. Так, что советую быть осторожнее.

- А? - Шинжи распахнул глаза и мерцающая мешанина цветных клякс болезненно резанула его по нервам. - Сорью-сан на мостике?

- Конечно, это же реактивационный эксперимент с Модулем Два! - Рицко обернулась к девушке и подмигнула ей.

«Они словно обсуждают, как лучше мне под юбку слазить, - Аска стиснула зубы. - И это Рицко. Если она будет так, на кого я смогу опереться? И Ева не пускает меня... и теперь этого хмыря отправляют в мой мир, а меня как корову на случку тянут, да ещё при мне обсуждают как лучше мною попользоваться...».

Сигареты у неё в кармане неотвратимо превращались в табачное крошево.

- Я... - Шинжи снова зажмурился, пытаясь избавиться от рези в глазах. - Передайте пожалуйста Сорью-сан, я буду очень осторожен.

"Павиан озабоченный, сам то понял, что сказал, - с омерзением подумала Аска. - жалкая тряпка, а туда же... Ещё сказал бы - "я буду нежен"... Тьфу, да за что же мне это всё?"

- Экзокоординаты базовой плоскости реальности установлены, - прервал их информер. - Наблюдателю приготовится, ожидается прокол границы.

- Давай, Шинжи, - голос профессора Акаги стал серьёзным. - И, действительно, будь осторожен.

- Да, Рицко-сенсей, - ответил Шинжи, прежде чем аудиоканал забило отвратительным плотным хрустом.

Аска на мостике стиснула зубы, глядя как контуры второго модуля размываются и становятся нечёткими.

- У него получилось? - удивлённо произнесла Майя, прокручивая на дисплеях поля данных.

- Да, - Рицко поднялась со своего места и встала рядом с Аской. - Он попал в базовую плоскость. Даже если рекордеры будут пусты, мы уже получили бесценный материал.

Аска ссутулилась, невольно вжимая голову в плечи и резко произнесла:

- Все ещё только начинается.

Рицко внимательно посмотрела на неё и согласилась:

- Верно, не стоит расслабляться.

- Но, Рицко-семпай, - Майя, навалившись на консоль, провожала глазами бегущие строки диагностических сообщений. - Ядро давно не вело себя...

- А это что? - Акаги стремительно шагнула к ней и, тоже почти улёгшись на интерфейсное поле, ткнула пальцем в дисплей.

- Ай! - Майя подпрыгнула на месте. - Где?

- Не хвали Шинжи при ней, - быстро и очень тихо произнесла Рицко ей прямо в ухо.

- Ой! - В расширившихся на миг глазах девушки плеснули испуг и понимание. - Да, Рицко-семпай!

- Проверь ещё раз, - громко приказала Акаги, выпрямляясь. - Нам не нужны проблемы с пилотом.

- Что там случилось? - мрачно поинтересовалась Аска.

- Трудно сказать, - нарочито спокойно ответила Рицко. - Он впервые идёт на Втором Модуле. Все-таки это твоя Ева, и резонансный узел у неё настроен на твой альфа-ритм.

- Если он там угробится, - в голосе девушки зазвенела близкая истерика. - Я...

- Не дождёшься, - ухмыльнулась профессор Акаги. - Шинжи там не пилот, а всего лишь наблюдатель. Даже в случае фатального клазма ядра, от отделается мигренью.

- Дурак, - с облегчением выругалась Аска. - Папочкин сынок-халявщик...

"Этого недоумка загнали туда потому, что у меня ничего не получается. Если бы с ним там что-то случилось, как я бы жила дальше"?

Шинжи с удивлением оглядывался по сторонам. "Действительно все сильно изменилось. Когда мы с Рэй погружались на своих Модулях, это напоминало прогулку на танке - я видел окружающее словно через смотровую щель. А сейчас круче чем в 3D-синема".

Шинжи поднял руку к лицу, пошевелил пальцами. "Я не ощущаю маски, значит, синхропроцесс больше пятидесяти процентов, реальная информация о внешнем мире полностью вытеснена виртуальной. Это базовая плоскость реальности Второго Модуля. Но, почему тут так пусто"?

Серая пыльная позёмка крутилась вокруг его ног, невидимый горизонт растворился в мутной дымке. Шинжи потоптался на месте, позёмка отреагировала на его движения пыльными вихрями. "Надо что-то делать, - пыль начала щекотать Шинжи глотку. - Пока что экскурсия довольно унылая. Как там звучат голосовые команды виртуал-интерфейса? Сейчас, сейчас...".

- Интерфейс, активировать аудио контакт!

Ответом ему был неразборчивый протяжный хрип.

- Перевести информер на кодированный аудио канал, - приказал молодой человек.

- Икари-кун, - сразу услышал он голос Майи, - Ты слышишь меня? Ответь, Икари-кун...

- Слышу нормально, Ибуки-сан, - автоматически отозвался Шинжи.

- Шинжи, - вклинился голос профессора Акаги. - Ты включил рекордеры? Все будет напрасно, если ты привезёшь пустые банки данных.

- А... Да, Рицко-сенсей, сейчас, - Шинжи заозирался, словно пытаясь найти пресловутые банки.

- Включить локальные рекордеры...

- Олух, - Аска резко отвернулась от ослепших дисплеев. - Зачем его вообще туда послали, он же просто бумажный червяк?

- Много причин, - Акаги поправила очки. - Представь себе, сколько интересного можно узнать, погрузив в матрицу одновременно два модуля. Да и вам, юная леди, будет куда как веселей погружаться в компании.

- Плевать я хотела на такую компанию, - скрипнула зубами Аска. "Ненавижу этого идиота".

- И все-таки, нам необходим второй пилот, - Рицко пожала плечами. - Нравится это тебе или нет.

- Ну да, - у Аски от ярости задрожал голос. - На меня здесь всем плевать!

Рицко удивлённо подняла брови и обернулась к готовой забиться в истерике девушке.

- Мы, кажется, изволим выражать недовольство? - голос профессора был холодней жидкого гелия. Аска вздрогнула, приходя в себя.

- Нет, я...

- Или ты сейчас подберёшь сопли, - оборвала её Рицко. - Или проваливай с мостика! Кисейная барышня мне здесь не нужна!

Аска испуганно отпрянула.

- Рицко-семпай! - выдохнула Майя.

- Молчать! - рявкнула на неё Акаги и повернулась к Аске. - Если не можешь держать себя в руках, отправляйся в медпункт и прими успокоительного. А если можешь, сядь вон туда, - Рицко махнула рукой на пустующее кресло оператора. - Хочешь курить — кури.

- Но, Рицко-семпай, - на лице Майи была забавная смесь ужаса и непреклонности. - По правилам нельзя курить на мостике...

- Это мой мостик, - отрезала Рицко. - И мои правила.

Аска на негнущихся ногах доковыляла до указанного кресла и рухнула в него, чувствуя, как краска стыда заливает ей щёки. «Дура, девчонка, ещё бы заревела в голос».

Она сунула руку в карман, где, как она помнила, лежали сигареты. В кармане обнаружилась какая-то требуха. Аска вытащила руку и разжала пальцы. На пол посыпались клочки папиросной бумаги и табачная крошка. Наблюдавшая за ней Акаги со вздохом протянула ей пачку ментолового "салема".

- Зажигалка уцелела? - в вопросе не было и тени насмешки.

- Да, - Аска торопливо принялась рыться в бренных останках сигаретной пачки. - Кажется, да.

Она зажала губами фильтр сигареты и поднесла к кончику огонёк. Губы у неё дрожали так, что прикурить удалось далеко не сразу.

- Рицко-сенсей, - раздался из спикеров голос Шинжи. - Мы можем продолжить? А то тут пусто и скучно.

- Да, можем, - Акаги вернулась к застеклённой галерее мостика, откуда был виден флайбридж имитационного комплекса с разноцветными горбам капсул. Красно-белая капсула Второго Модуля выглядела размазанным блеклым пятном. - Майя, доложи статус системы.

- Система в ожидании дальнейшего погружения, - откликнулась та. - Пульс ядра стабилен, матрица устойчива, синхропроцесс на уровне сорока восьми.

"Сорока восьми! - ахнула про себя Аска. - Не может быть! Это же моя Ева...". У девушки потемнело в глазах, затылок сдавило холодной тяжестью. "Неужели она тоже предаёт меня?"

- Начинаем подготовку к проколу границы, - Рицко заняла своё место, положила руки на интерфейсное поле. - Формируем потенциальную яму с барьером в одну двадцатитысячную экзометра.

- Дисторсия силовых линий поля в допустимых пределах, - доложила Майя. - Потенциальный барьер успешно формируется. Флаттер ядра не наблюдается.

Аска молча стискивала кулаки и скрипела зубами. "Последний раз флаттер удалось подавить только принудительной сменой фазы пульса ядра, а потенциальная яма жрала столько энергии, что кабели дымились. А меня рвало желчью и кровью прямо в капсуле, хорошо линквид успели слить. Халявщик...".

- Глубина погружения - одна двадцатитысячная экзометра, - разбил напряжённую тишину на мостике информер. - Наблюдателю приготовиться, ожидается прокол границы плоскости базовой реальности.

- Счастливого пути, Шинжи-кун, - Майя приподнялась со стула и помахала рукой, словно молодой человек, в глухом саркофаге капсулы. мог её увидеть.

- Спасибо, Ибуки-сан, - откликнулся Шинжи.

- Эй, голубки, - с напускной строгостью одёрнула их Рицко. - Ворковать после будете. Шинжи, когда Второй Модуль покинет базовую плоскость, не забудь снова включить рекордеры и переведи информер в режим кодированных сообщений.

- Я помню, Рицко-сенсей, не беспокойтесь.

- Если ты не будешь давать повод для беспокойства, - усмехнулась профессор Акаги. "Если бы я могла не беспокоиться", - добавила она про себя.

- Наблюдателю приготовиться, - прервал их информер. - Прокол границы...

Шинжи показалось, что пол под ним внезапно исчез. Ощущение падения было пугающе реальным. Над ухом исходил хрипом информер, плотный воздушный поток выдавливал слезы. "Грохнусь - костей не соберут", - со смесью ужаса и восторга подумал он, где-то в глубине души понимая, что никуда не падает. Вот только информер достал, издыхая...

- Перевести информер в режим кодированных сообщений, - наконец сообразил Шинжи. Мерзкий звук тут же прекратился и оживший автомат радостно заявил:

- Глубина погружения - одна двадцатитысячная экзометра. Контакт с устойчивой плоскостью реальности.

Падение на миг прекратилось, мутную пелену сдёрнуло в сторону и Шинжи словно впечатало лицом в толстое гибкое стекло. За стеклом был школьный класс и прямо перед глазами молодого человека долговязая рыжая девчонка с маху влепила пощёчину хрупкой девочке-альбиносу.

- Рэй? - Шинжи попытался оттолкнуть невидимую преграду, но серая занавесь вновь отгородила его.

- Стой! - крикнул он. - это была Рэй!

- Неверный формат команды, - отозвался информер и добавил: - Экзокоординаты плоскости реальности определены. Ошибка записи координат. Локальные рекордеры выключены.

- Черт! - ругнулся Шинжи. - Включить локальные рекордеры!

"Но, это точно была Рэй, - Шинжи замотал головой. - Никогда не думал, что увижу её снова. А та, что ударила её, была Аска. Аска...".

- Контакт с устойчивой плоскостью реальности, - оборвал его мысли информер.

Акустический удар, обрушившийся на Шинжи был такой, что он мгновенно оглох. Вокруг него бушевало сражение. Реактивные снаряды с ховеркрафтов оставляли в воздухе дымные трассы и вспухали огненными шарами на броне алого гиганта. Танки и самоходки железными черепахами пятились по вспаханной взрывами земле, то и дело замирая, что бы выплюнуть в возвышающегося над ними врага очередной сгусток смерти. Но, алое чудовище словно не замечало их усилий. Оно медленно брело вперёд, и от каждого его шага земля содрогалась. Шинжи смотрел на него с немым изумлением.

- Это же Ева, - пробормотал он наконец, - Биоконструкт Второго Модуля.

- Запись экзокоординат успешно завершена, - пробился сквозь шум боя напев информера. - Контакт с устойчивой плоскостью реальности.

Рёв канонады смолк так внезапно, что Шинжи показалось, что ему забило уши плотной ватной пробкой. Он был на кухне их с Мисато квартиры, и был не один...

- Стой! - завопил Шинжи и кинулся было к фигурам, напряжённо застывшим в центре кухни, но невидимая стена мягко но непреклонно остановила его.

- Прекрати! - крикнул он снова своему двойнику, но пятнадцатилетний Шинжи молча продолжал стискивать руки на горле пятнадцатилетней Аски да так, что сухожилия трещали. Зато отреагировал болтливый автомат:

- Неверный формат команды.

- Заткнись, урод! - заорал Шинжи, выходя из себя. Лицо Аски стремительно приобретало свекольный цвет, глаза закатывались, но девочка даже не пыталась освободиться от душителя, её руки безвольно висели, словно перебитые...

- Неверный формат команды.

- Прекрати, - еле слышно попросил Шинжи, и непонятно было, кого он просит. Аска потеряла сознание и, словно марионетка с обрезанными верёвочками, рухнула на пол.

- Хватит, перестань! - видя, что двойник опустился на колени и снова вцепился в горло своей жертве, Шинжи принялся колотить по барьеру, но это было все равно что избивать подушку.

- Неверный формат команды, - в голосе информера явно звучали издевательские нотки. - Экзокоординаты записаны. Контакт с устойчивой плоскостью реальности.

- Стой, не переключай! - Шинжи попытался остановить сканер плоскостей, но...

- Неверный формат команды.

- Урод, - устало выдохнул молодой человек, прикрывая глаза от режущего солнечного света. Он снова был в центре битвы. Только на этот раз с биоконструктом Второго Модуля сражалась не армия а...

- Не может быть, они же только модели, тупиковая ветвь Е-проекта.

Закованные в гибкие белые панцири уродливые твари упорно атаковали алую Еву, размахивая огромными клинками.

- Не, - усмехнулся Шинжи, глядя, как биоконструкт с лёгкостью отражает их атаки трофейным клинком, выводя противников из строя одного за другим. - Ничего они ей не сделают. Слабаки. Одно слово, тупиковая ветвь.

Широко размахнувшись Ева обрушила чудовищный удар на одного из двух оставшихся тупиковых. Тот пытался парировать, но сила удара была такова, что отброшенный клинок врезался ему в голову. Используя отдачу, биоконструкт отмахнул мечом назад, рассекая грудину последнему противнику.

- Ух ты! - восхитился Шинжи, - Лихо она их!

Но тут внезапная мысль заставила его замереть на месте. «Такая скорость реакции! Не может быть! Аска внутри!»

Алая Ева выдернула лезвие из рухнувшего тела противника и остановилась, поводя четырёхглазой головой. «Ну, она всё равно победила, - с облегчением вздохнул Шинжи. - Сумасшедшая девица. Ох, нет!»

Белые тела, распластанные на земле зашевелились, пытаясь подняться. Одному из них это удалось, и Ева развернулась к нему, занося клинок. Но оживший тупиковый просто метнул своё оружие, не приближаясь. Биоконструкт резко выбросил руку навстречу летящему оружию и оно плавно затормозило, повиснув в воздухе.

- Класс! - Шинжи возбуждённо взмахнул рукой. - Область абсолютного искажения! Рицко-сенсей доказывала, что Ева может её генерировать!

Широкий двухлезвийный клинок тупикового вдруг свернулся в длинную тонкую иглу и рванулся вперёд, набирая скорость. Биоконструкт не успел отреагировать, да, наверное, и не мог — так быстро всё произошло. Шинжи испуганно вскрикнул, когда прямо перед лицевым щитком Евы его концы развернулись в чудовищные вилы. Хруст, с которым они пробили голову алого гиганта был оглушительным.

- Нет! - вскрикнул молодой человек. - Аска!

Удар сбил Еву с ног, она начала валиться на спину, но торчащие из затылка острия врезались в землю и она застыла в нелепой напряженной позе.

- Экзокоординаты записаны. Контакт с устойчивой плоскостью реальности.

- Нет! - Шинжи всем телом обрушился на невидимую стену, отделяющую его от плоскости реальности, в которой белые падальщики рвали на части беспомощную Еву Аски. Его Аски...

Мертвенно серый туман окутал его, словно саван покойника и... растворился в золотом мареве летнего вечера. "Какая спокойная плоскость реальности, - Шинжи повертел головой и втянул пряный травянистый запах. - Не сравнить с теми, остальными. И синхропроцесс почти идеальный, даже запахи чувствуются". Пережитое потрясение ещё колотилось в его памяти, но окружающий мир был таким безмятежным, что оно воспринималось рассеявшимся ночным кошмаром. Тёплый, но свежий ветерок касался лица, и вызолоченная солнцем трава ходила медленными волнами. Молодой человек шагнул вперёд, ведя ладонями по метёлкам травы. "Но здесь, похоже никого нет. И, отсюда совсем не хочется уходить. Как из сна, когда приснится что-то из детства или... Да! Словно здесь меня может встретить мама". Шинжи остановился и принялся вертеть головой. У него появилось железобетонное ощущение, что рядом кто-то должен быть. "Здесь мирно и безопасно. Словно мама держит тебя за руку и все тревоги и печали отступают перед этой непреодолимой защитой".

-Погружение завешено, - голос информера разнёсся в пахнущем детством воздухе. - Наблюдателю приготовиться, ожидается возврат в плоскость базовой реальности.

Серая пелена отгородила его от солнечного вечера. Шинжи вздохнул и закашлялся — линквид раздражал ему бронхи. «Вот и всё. Надеюсь, Рицко-сенсей сможет извлечь пользу из сегодняшнего приключения. А я, пожалуй, куплю сакэ и утоплю сегодняшний вечер в алкоголе. Иначе заснуть мне не удастся. А если засну, то кошмары меня точно так просто не оставят».

- Тебе следует признать, что погружение Икари не прошло даром, - Рицко задумчиво пнула Аскины туфли, небрежно брошенные возле открытого шкафчика с одеждой. - Побывав в матрице, он переписал практически все расчётные модули управляющей программы. Да, ты и сама заметила, насколько легче происходит прокол.

Аска молчала, сосредоточенно возясь за ширмой. Рицко поджала губы и продолжила:

- А сегодня, твоей целью будет самая устойчивая плоскость реальности в матрице. Трансгрессия по жёстко заданным экзокоординатам, что может быть проще?

Аска упорно молчала. Рицко очень не нравилось её состояние. Девушка пыталась скрывать подавленность и нервозность, но так неуклюже, что могла обмануть только очень невнимательного или равнодушного человека. Некоторое облегчение приносили успешные погружения, но эффект от них длился недолго. При любом упоминании о Шинжи Аска мгновенно темнела лицом и замыкалась в себе.

- Слушай, - Акаги решила сменить тактику и снова пнула Аскины туфли. - Зачем ты таскаешь эти копыта? Когда-нибудь сверзишься с лестницы и переломаешь себе кости.

- А? Что не так, Рицко-сан? - Взлохмаченная рыжая голова девушки высунулась из-за ширмы.

- Туфли, - терпеливо пояснила Рицко. - Зачем тебе такие каблучища? Ты и так на голову выше любой женщины, и на пол головы большинства мужчин в округе.

- А, что? - лицо Аски изобразило мрачное недоумение. - Все так ходят.

- Ну, не все, - возразила Рицко, оглядывая свои лодочки на низком удобном каблуке. - А те, кто ходят на шпильках, попросту комплексуют, что ростом с сидящую собаку.

- Это их проблема, - так же мрачно отрезала Аска и скрылась за ширмой.

- Интересно, - раздался оттуда её голос. - Эта сбруя, что мне приходится напяливать перед погружением, когда-нибудь перестанет выглядеть как извратское барахло из секс-шопа?

- Она тебе идёт, - усмехнулась Рицко. - Только кружев не хватает.

- Подумать только, - зажурчал из-за ширмы ехидный голосок девушки. - Профессор Акаги, мировая знаменитость, глава Е-департамента специального Института экзометральных-технологий, имеет такие извращённые пристрастия. Вам нравятся полуголые девушки в кожаных ремнях и кружевах, профессор?

- Кому-то, похоже, нравится, когда его наказывают за излишне длинный язык, - беззлобно парировала Рицко. - Смотри, следующий раз подключать твою сбрую пойдёт Майя, и вот тут у тебя появится шанс познакомиться с действительно интересными пристрастиями.

- Тьфу! - раздалось из-за ширмы.

- Хотя нет, - продолжала резвиться Рицко. - Я не могу так поступить с Майей. Вдруг ты нанесёшь ей неизлечимую моральную травму своим развратным видом и поведением.

- Тьфу, - повторила Аска.

- Хватит уже плеваться, - скорее довольно, чем сердито одёрнула её Рицко. - Закончишь ты, когда-нибудь, перед зеркалом в этом извратском барахле из секс-шопа красоваться?

- Я готова, - заявила Аска, появляясь перед профессором.

Рицко окинула её взглядом и хмыкнула:

- Действительно, выглядит двусмысленно.

- Эй, - возмутилась Аска, рефлекторно прикрывая излишне открытую грудь. - Я стесняюсь!

- Ничего, это не смертельно, - Акаги поправила очки.

- Ага, не смертельно! Я выгляжу как извращенка! - Аска хлопнула ладонью по пухлой пластиковой накладке, закрывающей низ живота. - А с этой хренью, вообще, похожа на беременную!

- Расслабься, - посоветовала Рицко. - Тебе следовало бы поблагодарить разработчиков, сделавших эту штуку.

- Вот ещё!

- Расслабься, - настойчиво повторила профессор. - До того, как был разработан этот девайс, информацию о проводимости слизистой матки снимали непосредственно с вводимых туда электродов.

- А? - Аска другими глазами взглянула на пластиковую нашлёпку на животе. Потом до неё дошло, чем ей могло грозить отсутствие уродливого механизма и она возмущённо завопила: - Совсем рехнулись?! Да кто бы такое позволил с собой делать?!

- Аянами, - Акаги отвернулась и её голос звучал глухо и отрешённо. - У неё много датчиков стояло так... стационарно. И, далеко не в самых приятных местах.

- Да мы тут все психи, - вынесла вердикт Аска. - А эта... Немочь бледная...

- Я тоже её не любила, - согласилась Акаги. - Но давай, все-таки, говорить об умерших с уважением.

- В гробу я её видала, - зло огрызнулась Аска.

- Ты не могла видеть её в гробу по двум причинам, - возразила Рицко. – Во-первых...

- Знаю, - резко перебила её Аска. – Во-первых, от неё осталось так мало, что хватило бы и суповой кастрюли, а во-вторых, я тогда валялась в психушке, и была даже не в состоянии самостоятельно помочиться.

- Остановись! - рявкнула Акаги. Аска встретилась с ней глазами и поперхнулась тем, что хотела сказать. Иногда, девушка верила, что профессора Акаги побаивается сам директор Икари.

- Аска-чан сегодня не в настроении, - печально заметила Майя, не поднимая головы от интерфейсного поля.

- Она давно не в настроении, - Макото Хьюга, оператор суперсоленоида, запустил предпусковой тест ядра.

- Займёмся своими прямыми обязанностями, господа, - раздражённо остановила их разговор профессор Акаги. - У нас хватает забот.

- Да, профессор, - Хьюга кивнул, не отрывая глаз от зоны визуализации. - Резонансный узел готов. Пульс ядра устойчивый. Можно подключать интерфейс пилота.

Рицко наклонилась к консоли и подтянула к себе микрофон на гибкой стойке.

- Аска, слышишь меня?

- Слышу нормально, Рицко-сан.

- Мы начинаем подключение виртуал-интерфейса. Если что-то пойдёт не так, сразу сообщи нам.

- Знаю, - Аска недовольно поморщилась под маской. "У меня уже сто лет не бывает сбоев на стадии активации интерфейса. Зачем напоминать прописные истины? Они меня что, за дуру держат"?

- Я знаю, что ты знаешь, Аска, - Акаги невесело усмехнулась с экрана. - Просто хотела улучшить тебе настроение.

- Оставьте сочувствие для бумажного мальчика, профессор, - резковато посоветовала девушка. - Я и так справлюсь.

- Ох, и тяжело с тобой, красавица, - посетовала Рицко. - Ну, да ладно, без лирики, так без лирики.

Она осмотрела свою команду на мостике и отдала первую команду:

- Начать инжекцию линквида, разогрев ядра до уровня холостого хода...

..."Ненавижу, - Аска яростно вцепилась в джойстики. – Ненавижу, когда они лезут мне в душу".

- Глубина погружения - одна двадцатитысячная экзометра, - ворвался в её мысли мелодичный голос аудиоинформера. - Ожидается прокол границы плоскости базовой реальности. Пилоту приготовиться, вероятно возникновение эффекта экзоплёнки.

Аска стиснула зубы. "Ненавижу эту плёнку. Ощущение такое, словно весь ливер через рот выдавливает". Экзоплёнка хлестнула её по икрам и начала подниматься по телу волной мерзкого онемения. Сначала исчезли голени, потом колени, бедра... Аска зажмурилась, когда ощущения перекинулись с ног на туловище. В низу живота словно возникла ледяная перегородка, которая начала подниматься, гоня перед собой извивающиеся в панике внутренности.

- Ненавижу, - одними губами произнесла Аска, прежде чем ледяной поршень выжал из её тела лёгкие и, словно таран, ударил в мозг. В вываливающихся из орбит глазах полыхнули кровавые зарницы и... все прошло.

- Преодолена граница базовой реальности, - давясь помехами прохрипел информер. - Глубина погружения - одна десятитысячная...

Голос информера сорвался на истошный визг, быстро перешедший в отвратительный хруст.

Аска переглотнула, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого ощущения в горле. Железистый привкус линквида был тошнотворен.

- Включить локальные рекордеры, - приказала девушка. - Перевести информер в режим кодированных сообщений.

"Вот и все, я здесь одна, - с облегчением и непонятной тоской подумала Аска. - Никто мне не помешает, никто не придёт на помощь".

Седая позёмка, сопровождавшая её с плоскости базовой реальности начала рассеиваться, и Аска смогла, наконец, оглядеться. Вокруг неё расстилалось бескрайнее поле, заросшее высокой - в пояс, выгоревшей на солнце травой. Над полем гулял лёгкий ветер и по травяному морю перекатывались широкие медленные волны. "Красота, - Аска попыталась ухватить похожую на растрёпанную метёлку верхушку особенно высокой травины, но пальцы наткнулись на вязкую плёнку фазового барьера. - По крайней мере, здесь никто никого не убивает". Девушка подняла руку и приставила её козырьком к глазам, затеняя их от режущих солнечных лучей. "Никого. И, тем не менее, это самая устойчивая реальность во всей матрице моей Евы, - ей вдруг вспомнилось, что она не могла попасть в это место, пока Шинжи не определил его экзокоординаты. - И плевать. Я здесь, а остальное не имеет значения. Знать их всех не хочу и видеть никого не хочу...".

- И меня тоже? - звонкий женский голос разнёсся над травяным морем и у Аски остановилось дыхание.

- Что? - девушка уставилась на возникшую перед ней женщину остановившимся взглядом. - Нет, не может быть...

- Правда? - женщина тряхнула головой, и золотое облако волос взлетело над её плечами. - Совсем-совсем не может?

- Мама? - у Аски к глазам подступили слезы, голос предательски поплыл.

- Да, девочка моя...

- Мама! - Аска бросилась к женщине, на бегу забывая все невзгоды прожитых лет. В подол лёгкого цветастого платья вцепилась рыжая пятилетняя девчонка...

...- Сбой пульса ядра! - Макото остервенело сражался с интерфейсным полем, проигрывая траурно-багровым блэнкерам тревожных сообщений, заполняющим зону визуализации. - Падение отдаваемой мощности резонансного узла!

- Снижение проводимости нервных столбов биоконструкта, - вторил ему Аоба. - Линии передачи нервных импульсов рассогласованы. Амплитуда отражённых импульсов достигла пяти сотых, полярность отрицательная.

- Майя, - окликнула профессор Акаги помощницу. - Параметры погружения?

- Глубина - одна десятитысячная и стабильна. Синхропроцесс достиг пятидесяти и продолжает расти!

- Понятно. Макото, - Рицко опёрлась на спинку кресла Хьюга. - Надо снизить мощность накачки резонатора.

- Нельзя, Рицко-сан! - Хьюга ткнул пальцем в одно из окон зоны визуализации. - Возможен срыв колебаний пульса ядра.

- Тогда опускаем температуру биоконструкта, - Рицко вернулась к рабочему месту Майи. - Шигеру, начинай подачу жидкого азота в теплоноситель.

- Жидкий азот пошёл, - через секунду откликнулся Аоба. - Какой расход установить?

- Не знаю, - Рицко выпрямилась и сунула руки в карманы. - Посмотрим по динамике. Майя, запроси Юдифь о вероятных последствиях.

- Да, Рицко-семпай.

- Температура теплоносителя упала на одну десятую, - доложил Шигеру. - Амплитуда отраженных импульсов не превышает максимально допустимой.

- Охлаждаем до трёхсот кельвинов и прекращаем подачу азота, - решилась Акаги. - Расход — два кубометра в минуту.

- Рицко-семпай, - Майя крутнулась вместе с вращающимся стулом. - Получен прогноз Юдифь.

- Что там?

- Сейчас, сейчас, - Майя развернула на дисплее сгенерированную институтским суперкомпьютером форму. - Общая достоверность прогноза ноль девяносто пять, распределение вероятности - пуассон, отношение правдоподобия - нормальное, наибольшая вероятность... Рицко-семпай!

Словно в ответ на её заполошный выкрик все плоскости отображения полыхнули тревожным багрянцем.

- Что там? - внезапно ожившие аварийные сирены накрыли мостик плотным колпаком, и профессору Акаги пришлось кричать, что бы её услышали.

- Клазм! - в голосе Майи билась неподдельная паника. - Вероятность фатального клазма восемьдесят девять сотых! Господи, Аска-чан!

- Спокойно! - гаркнула Акаги, неожиданно легко перекрывая завывание сирен. - Это лишь прогноз! Экстренное прерывание погружения! Хьюга, снижай мощность накачки резонатора до предела устойчивости пульса. Шигеру, охлаждение биоконструкта на полную мощность, и не останавливайся до полного засыпания метаболизма. Майя, отслеживай изменения в показателях жизнедеятельности пилота. Все доклады по факту аварии. Поняли меня?

- Да! - хором ответила команда.

- И, заткните, кто-нибудь эти вопилки.

"Рицко-семпай такая классная! - от восхищения у Майи на глаза навернулись слезы, и она смахнула их украдкой. - Никакой паники, чёткий план действий на любой случай...".

Рицко молча стояла в центре мостика, судорожно стискивая спрятанные в карманы кулаки. От охватившего её напряжения, кровь бухала у неё в ушах, словно удары метронома. "Успеем? - она не могла думать ни о чем, кроме медленно ползущих вниз индикаторов на дисплеях. - Не успеем? Должны успеть, иначе...".

- Температура биоконструкта на границе остановки метаболизма, - доложил Аоба. - Нервные импульсы гаснут, не достигая крупных узлов.

- Готовимся к разрыву соединений, - Рицко решительно тряхнула головой, отгоняя сомнения. - Майя, что с пилотом?

- Некоторое замедление основных показателей активности коры мозга, но все в пределах допустимого, Рицко-семпай.

- Хорошо, Майя, полный разрыв нервных соединений, Хьюга, принудительное гашение пульса!

"И, - добавила про себя Акаги, - да поможет нам Бог".

Вопли сирен обрушились на мостик, плоскости визуализации залило алым потоком тревожных сообщений. Майя пыталась что-то крикнуть, но её слабый голос потонул в истеричной какофонии. Потом свет ртутных светильников за стёклами галереи конвульсивно моргнул, и пол мостика ударил людей по ногам упругой судорогой.

Рицко швырнуло к покрывающимся сетью трещин проёмам окон, и она с ужасом увидела, как погруженный в хладагент биоконструкт вырывает из креплений верхние конечности. Титан-берилиевые двутавры, способные удержать океанский лайнер, гнулись и лопались словно мокрый картон. А, потом, над кипящей поверхностью хладагента взметнулись растопыренные гигантские ладони и... опустились на флайбридж, словно защитным колпаком накрывая полусферу пилотской капсулы. Освещение мостика выключилось, сирены смолкли, захлебнувшись.

- Опачкаться можно, - запинаясь произнёс неизвестно как оказавшийся рядом с Рицко Шигеру. - Впервые вижу, как она движется. С координацией у неё полный порядок.

Рицко оттолкнулась от угрожающе захрустевшего стекла, покрытого густой паутиной трещин.

- Майя, что с Аской?

- Ох, - та помотала головой, приходя в себя. - Не знаю, Рицко-семпай, нарушено энергопитание мостика, показания приборов недостоверны.

- Связь с резервным постом управления?

- Все линии связи блокированы.

- Полный тест всех систем, - приказала Акаги. - Доклад по поступлению результатов.

- Да, Рицко-семпай.

- Акаги-сан, - обратился к профессору молчавший до сих пор Хьюга. - Мой сектор лишён питания. Я не могу отследить работу резонансного узла. У техников в бункере наверняка есть вся информация, но у нас нет с ними связи.

- Мой тоже, - повернулся к ним Шигеру. - Похоже, повреждена главная энергомагистраль.

- Питание будет восстановлено через несколько минут, - сообщила Майя. Крошечный аварийный дисплей её интерфейсного поля мерцал в полумраке, чуть разбавленном подсветкой дока биоконструкта.

- Меня больше интересует, как там Аска, - нахмурилась профессор Акаги. - Майя, ты успела разорвать соединения?

- Да, Рицко-семпай, команда на разрыв прошла как раз перед аварией.

- Хорошо, если так, - профессор Акаги скрестила руки под грудью. - Тогда, активность биоконструкта можно списать на внезапное отсоединение пилота. Хотя он уже был охлаждён почти до предела... Не мудрено, что энерголиния не выдержала.

- Сейчас подадут питание, - сообщила Майя. - Можно будет связаться со вспомогательными службами.

С негромким хлопком включились люминесцентные светильники, запиликали спикеры интерфейсных полей, сопровождая вывод запоздалых сообщений.

- Телеметрия пилотской капсулы восстановлена, - над консолью Майи ожила зона визуализации и девушка торопливо забарабанила по клавиатуре.

- Не понимаю, - пробормотала она через секунду. - Что-то странное... Нет! Не может быть! - Майя вскочила со стула. - Рицко-семпай, что делать? Показатели жизнедеятельности пилота на нуле!

Рицко схватила трубку интеркома:

- Дублирующий пост?

- Да, - дежурный техник был встревожен. - Что у вас происходит? Связь пропала...

- Потом, - властно оборвала его Акаги. - Ваши данные о состоянии пилота?

- Данные противоречат друг другу. Мы фиксируем активность коры мозга пилота, но нет ни сердцебиения, ни дыхания. Я полагаю...

- После, - снова оборвала его профессор Акаги. - Объявляется состояние Е-инцидента. Пошлите людей в док, восстановите крепление биоконструкта и подключите монитор капсулы напрямую к удаленному порту Юдифь. Я должна получить полную информацию по инциденту в течении пяти минут. Все понятно?

- Да, профессор, начинаем немедленно.

Рицко молча положила трубку на место. Перед глазами у нее стояли строки отчета о схожем происшествии. Тот отчет писала ее мать, а человеком, находившимся в пилотской капсуле,

была жена директора, мать Шинжи. Икари Юи с тех пор никто не видел. Результатом попытки её спасти стала Рэй. Рицко стиснула челюсти. «Даже не могу себе представить, что может стать результатом попытки спасти Аску».

- Майя, - она заставила себя говорить сухим деловым тоном. - Садись, работа продолжается. Это и к вам относится! - гораздо резче обратилась она к Аоба и Хьюга, прильнувшим к остеклению мостика.

- Да, профессор! - молодые люди торопливо заняли рабочие места.

- Майя, займись системой обеспечения жизнедеятельности пилота. Содержание кислорода, ферментов, аминокислот, всё должно поддерживаться на оптимальном уровне. Хьюга, запроси у Юдифь модель поведения суперсоленоида в момент гашения пульса. Аоба, на тебе общее руководство восстановительными работами по биоконструкту. Я должна лично присутствовать при вскрытии капсулы, и доложить директору об инциденте. Хьюга, ты – старший на мостике.

- Да, профессор, - Шигеру бросил на неё короткий взгляд через плечо. – Мы будем ждать вас здесь, что бы не случилось.

- Спасибо, - Рицко разблокировала герметичную дверь и шагнула в тесную камеру санпропускника. – Мы должны сделать всё, что бы Аска не пострадала.

- Послушай, Гендо, - сунув руки в карманы халата, Рицко боком уселась на стол. - Мы должны вернуть Сорью, во что бы то ни стало. Трагедия, в которой погибла твоя... мать Шинжи, не должна повториться.

Директор Икари задумчиво смотрел на её попу, нахально расположившуюся на столешнице, и ответил не сразу:

- Ты лучше всех понимаешь, что у нас практически нет шансов на спасение Сорью. Скажу больше - фатальный результат позволит нам перейти от бессмысленной возни со Вторым Модулем к настоящей работе с Первым.

Рицко чуть сдвинулась, убедилась, что её бедро почти касается руки Гендо, и заметила:

- После гибели Аянами Шинжи отказывается совершать погружения. А сейчас и вовсе собрался уходить. Ты думаешь, что сможешь загнать его в Модуль после того, как он узнает, что произошло с Сорью?

- Он не уйдёт, - пальцы Гендо шкрябнули по полировке, чуть коснувшись Рицко. - Я не дам ему совершить эту глупость.

- И что ты сделаешь?

- Пока не знаю, - спокойно ответил Гендо. - Не думаю, что это будет трудно. Шинжи не унаследовал ни ума своей матери, ни её способности идти к цели. Я не говорю уже о его мужских качествах.

- Ты плохо знаешь своего сына, - Рицко сняла очки и аккуратно пристроила их на письменном приборе. От понимания того, что она собирается делать, у неё кружилась голова и сладко ныло в низу живота. Икари невнятно хрюкнул, когда она проделала то же самое с его очками. - Он лучший аналитик во всем институте, а мягкий характер, не значит слабый.

- Ерунда, - буркнул Гендо.

- Нет, милый, вовсе нет, - Рицко улыбнулась, коснувшись щеки директора. Она очень боялась, что он сразу отвергнет её, но пока все шло так, как она надеялась. - Иногда, когда меня, вдруг, одолевают инстинкты, я начинаю жалеть, что Шинжи не наш с тобой сын.

Гендо вскинул на неё глаза, и Рицко с мстительным удовольствием увидела в них глубокое недоумение. "А как ты думал, любовничек? Я, в конце концов, не только учёный, но и женщина".

- Мы отклонились от темы, - отводя взгляд пробормотал директор Икари.

- Наоборот, - возразила Акаги. - Мы, наконец, дошли до сути дела, но перед тем, как начать обсуждать её, надо сделать одну вещь.

- Какую? - без очков директор выглядел гораздо моложе, а ехидная смешинка, которую Рицко рассмотрела в его глазах, на миг превратила его в мальчишку. " Ах, негодяй, как легко ты все понимаешь. Вот, только, почему никогда не сделаешь шаг первым»?

- Вот эту, - Рицко легко перепорхнула ему на колени. Если Гендо и был удивлён, он ничем не проявил этого. Его руки мгновенно сомкнулись на талии женщины…

...- Ты с самого начала это планировала, - Гендо крутил в руках галстук, не сводя глаз с Рицко. Молодая женщина, тяжело дыша, сидела на краю стола, из одежды на ней были только тёмно коричневые чулки и чудом не слетевшие туфли. - Хотя и знала, что я не поддаюсь на провокации.

Рицко незаметно улыбнулась. У неё все ещё бешено колотилось сердце и тело казалось чужим и невесомым. "Идиотка. Почему я не сделала этого раньше"?

- У тебя странное представление о провокациях, дорогой. Но, ты, как всегда, прав. Я, действительно, рассчитываю на твою благодарность.

- И чего же ты хочешь?

- Я знаю, как удержать твоего сына в Институте и, может быть, заставить совершать погружения. Но, мне нужно твоё разрешение на допуск посторонних в императивную зону. И, пожалуйста, подай мне мои трусики и юбку. Они лежат вон там, в углу.

Лицо Гендо скривилось в недовольной гримасе.

- Институт - не проходной двор.

- Я понимаю, - Рицко осторожно опустила ноги на пол. Колени предательски подломились. «Я хочу ещё». Она подняла взгляд на директора, который терпеливо держал в руках маленький комочек чёрных кружев. Их глаза встретились и, через миг, трусики профессора Акаги снова оказались на полу. «Директорский стол, - мысленно усмехнулась Рицко. - Просто судьба...». Но Гендо не торопился. Он стоял вплотную к ней и его пальцы очень осторожно ласкали маленький круглый шрам в ложбинке между грудей.

- Ты помнишь? - очень тихо спросил Гендо, не отводя глаз.

- Такое можно забыть? - шевельнулись её губы.

- Ты простишь меня, когда-нибудь?

Его пальцы скользнули вниз по выпуклой пластине живота и зарылись в треугольник короткой каштановой шёрстки. Ахнув, женщина привалилась к его груди, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах.

- Люблю тебя, - выдохнула Рицко, цепляясь за рубашку директора. - Именно такого...

- Можешь привести её. Я подготовлю пропуск.

- И такого... ещё больше... - «Почему он всегда всё знает»? - Хочу тебя...

...Сон был больше похож на кошмар. Шинжи засыпал и просыпался вновь, временами не понимая, наяву он или ещё грезит. Слабый шум, неясные встревоженные голоса и сполохи бледного, едва различимого, но такого явственного света неуловимо путались у него в сознании. Он крутился в кровати, не находя сил проснуться окончательно. Наконец, из бледных мерцающих теней выступил мрачный демон и сомкнул когтистую лапу на его плече.

- Шинжи, - голосом Мисато сказал демон, и принялся трясти его. - Проснись, Шинжи.

- А? - усевшись на кровати молодой человек с облегчением опознал в демоне хозяйку квартиры, в которой жил. - Мисато-сан? Что-то случилось?

- Да, - лицо Мисато и правда выглядело встревоженным. - Тут это... К тебе пришли...

- Позволь, дальше я сама, - профессор Акаги покинула занятую в дверном проёме позицию и отодвинула её в сторону. - Аска попала в большую беду. Нужна твоя помощь.

- Аска? Что с ней? - чувствуя гадкий холодок в желудке Шинжи принялся торопливо выпутываться из одеяла.

- Аварийная ситуация при погружении.

- Как я могу помочь?

- Тебе придётся совершить погружение.

- Погружение? Мне? - Шинжи оторопело уставился на профессора Акаги. - Но, я... Но, Аска... Второй Модуль занят!

- Пойдёшь на Первом. Его уже расконсервировали и сейчас ставят в док.

В памяти Шинжи сразу всплыли события пятилетней давности.

- Не хочу, - от воспоминания о пережитом в контактной капсуле Первого Модуля у него подвело живот и голос сорвался на жалкий писк. - Не хочу... в Первый Модуль...

- У нас нет выхода, - голос Рицко приобрёл металлические нотки. - Или ты сядешь в капсулу, или мы никогда больше не увидим Аску живой.

- Нет, - молодой человек замотал головой. - Я не могу, Рицко-сан! Тогда, из-за меня Аянами... А если я сейчас опять... Тогда Аска... Тоже...

- Упс, - профессор Акаги удивлённо перевела глаза с молодого человека на Мисато. - Вот это номер! Ещё один.

Мисато устало поморщилась. После трагических событий пятилетней давности они с Шинжи покинули Институт и, первое время, потрясённые произошедшим, могли думать и разговаривать только об одном. Они оба винили себя в смерти Рэй и, придавленные чувством вины и горечью потери, не смогли помочь друг другу. Боль, которую испытывал Шинжи, вскоре привела его в психиатрическую клинику. К удивлению Мисато, Институт, не колеблясь, оплатил лучшую клинику и безумно дорогой курс реабилитации. Рицко не участвовала в этом лишь потому, что за день до трагедии угодила в реанимацию с пулевым ранением сердечной сумки.

- Вы о чем, Рицко-сенсей? - молодой человек недоуменно моргая, уставился на профессора.

- Видишь ли, Шинжи, - Акаги ухватилась за дужки очков. - Мне всегда казалось, что ответственность за случившееся с Аянами должны поделить мы с Кацураги. Она, правда считает, что моя вина больше раза в два, а то и в три.

- Заткнись, - сердито буркнула Мисато.

- Но, вас же не было на мостике...

- Верно, - Рицко наигралась с очками и водрузила их на место. - Только это ничего не меняет.

- Ничего не понимаю, - признался Шинжи.

- И, не надо, - резко бросила Мисато. - Слушай, Шинжи, ты, конечно, сотрудник Института, но, совсем не обязан делать то, что не входит в твои служебные обязанности. Ты ведь аналитик? Вот и занимайся анализом. Спасательные операции пусть проводят спасатели. Их там целый отдел.

- Им ещё не разу не удалось никого спасти, - хмыкнула Рицко. - Пилоты всегда спасали друг друга сами.

- Я не смог спасти Аянами...

- Прекрати! - рявкнула Мисато. - Послушай, Акаги, ты что, пытаешься опять довести его до срыва? Он не может пилотировать, кажется ясно было сказано. Собирай манатки и проваливай из моего дома!

- Как скажешь, - кротко сказала профессор Акаги и направилась к двери. - А ты уверена, что не пожалеешь, когда он все-таки узнает правду?

- Уже жалею, - резко бросила Мисато. - Что открыла тебе дверь! И, что работала в Институте!

- Как скажешь, - повторила Акаги, скрываясь в неосвещённом дверном проёме.

- А как же Аска? - неуверенно проговорил Шинжи, снова усаживаясь на кровать. - Её же спасут?

- Не знаю, - Мисато села рядом с ним и уткнулась лбом в колени. - Ничего я не знаю.

Шинжи с ужасом услышал в её голосе близкие слезы. Болезненный укол страха подбросил его с места.

- Рицко-сенсей! Подождите! - он стремглав кинулся вслед за профессором Акаги и... едва не врезался в неё. Рицко спокойно стояла в коридоре и, похоже, ждала его. - Рицко-сенсей...

- Ты думал, я так просто уйду? Так просто сдамся? - Акаги схватила его за вырез футболки и дёрнула на себя. Шинжи показалось, что она грозно нависает над ним, невзирая на то, что он выше на добрую голову. - Ты за кого меня держишь, Шинжи-кун?

- П-профессор Акаги, - пролепетал молодой человек.

- Пилоты всегда спасали друг друга, - глядя прямо ему в глаза быстро сказало Рицко. - Ты сам положил этому начало, когда вытащил Аянами из сорвавшегося во флаттер модуля. И, погибла она не потому, что ты не смог её спасти, а потому, что это она спасала тебя. Пусть от мнимой опасности, но Аянами... Рэй... ни на миг не задумываясь пожертвовала собой, что бы вытащить тебя...

- Убью! - пылающая яростью Мисато ворвалась в полутёмную прихожую, которая сразу стала очень тесной. Она, похоже, всерьёз собиралась ударить Рицко, но между ними оказался впавший в ступор Шинжи.

- Убьёшь меня, - отступив на шаг, заявила Акаги. - Считай - убила Аску.

- Ах, ты, стерва, - прошипела Мисато. - Шинжи, иди в комнату!

- Нет, Мисато-сан, - очнувшийся молодой человек отрицательно качнул головой. - Надо спасти Аску.

- Сами разберутся!

- Подождите, Мисато-сан, - Шинжи сложил ладони перед грудью. - Мне надо узнать...

- Нет! - Мисато схватила его за руки. - Не надо!

- Я не могу бросить Аску!

- Не надо никого бросать! Ты не пилот, и тем более не спасатель!

- Он пилот, - жёстко произнесла Акаги. - Сейчас он - последний пилот в мире.

- Заткнись!

- Мисато-сан, - Шинжи умоляюще посмотрел ей в глаза. - Вы же знаете. Если с Аской что-то случится, я буду всю жизнь сожалеть, что не сделал все, что было в моих силах.

- Ты можешь очень сильно пожалеть, - мрачно и устало сказала Мисато. - Если сейчас клюнешь на эту удочку.

Шинжи опустил голову.

- Похоже на то, - признал он. - Но, Мисато-сан, разве вы сейчас не жалеете, что не смогли сделать все, чтобы спасти Кадзи?

Мисато резко отдёрнула руки, все ещё лежавшие на его запястьях. Её лицо изломала гримаса, полная застарелой боли и горечи.

- Грязно играешь, Шинжи-кун.

- Я не играю, Мисато-сан. Я, просто, очень хочу ещё раз увидеть Аску.

- Делай, что хочешь, - устало произнесла Мисато безвольно уронив руки и опустив голову. Шинжи показалось, что её плечи начинают вздрагивать и он вдруг осознал, что выше её на голову и, что вот такая, она похожа на молоденькую девушку… Мисато качнулась к нему, и он, со смущением успел подумать, что она сейчас прижмётся к его груди... но она просто отвернулась и молча ушла в комнату.

- А? - Шинжи застыл на месте, запустив руку в шевелюру.

- Что-то случилось? - Заинтересовалась Акаги.

- Это моя комната...

- И, что?

- Я... Мне... Одеться...

- В чем проблема-то?

- Ну... Это... Стыдно же!

- Отлично, - хищно ухмыляясь Рицко положила руку на плечо Шинжи и неожиданно сильно толкнула его, направляя следом за Мисато.

- Пошли, я тоже не против посмотреть, как ты будешь одеваться.

- Рицко-сан! - завопил Шинжи влетая в комнату. - Прекратите!

Мисато стояла у окна, тиская себя за локти и кусая губы. Увидев Рицко, она свела брови к переносице и, обличающе ткнула в неё пальцем.

- Если с ним что-нибудь случится, я...

- Убьёшь меня? Не беспокойся, - Рицко невесело усмехнулась. - Обещаю, что если с ним что-нибудь случиться, я сама помогу тебе убить меня. Устраивает?

- Дура, - отрезала Мисато, смутившись.

- Рицко-сан, Мисато-сан, - Шинжи поднял со стула брюки. - Вы не могли бы... Я переоденусь.

- Не будем смущать парня, - Акаги ухватила Мисато за руку и вытащила из комнаты. - У меня дело и к тебе тоже.

Мисато высвободилась и недовольно поинтересовалась:

- Чего надо?

- Ты тоже одевайся, - тихо сказала Рицко.

- А? - брови Мисато поднялись домиком. - Зачем?

- Отвезёшь нас, - Рицко достала из кармана сигареты, посмотрела на Кацураги и сунула их обратно.

- Пошли на кухню, - решила Мисато. - Там сможешь курить, заодно расскажешь, зачем я тебе.

- Обойдусь, - нетерпеливо качнула головой Акаги. - Одевайся. Повезёшь нас, а то водитель институтского рыдвана просто тормоз. Не уверена, что он нас и к утру привезёт, а тогда будет поздно.

- Врёшь, - Мисато недовольно дёрнула уголком губ. - Не нанималась я тебе в водители. Говори лучше сразу, что от меня надо.

- Давай потом, - предложила Рицко, всё-таки вытаскивая сигарету. - Обещаю, что всё объясню.

- Твои обещания дурно пахнут, профессор Акаги, - хмуро заметила Мисато. - Мы с тобой давно уже не подруги, которые могут верить друг-другу на слово.

- Лет пять уже, - согласилась Рицко. - С тех пор, как ты возложила на меня ответственность за гибель Аянами.

- Не завирайся. Я никогда не отказывалась от своей доли ответственности.

- И, что бы нести её дальше с честью и стойкостью, бодро слиняла из Института.

- Завянь, - Мисато отвернулась. - Я больше не могла участвовать в этом издевательстве над детьми. Вы...

- Мы? - с невинным видом переспросила Рицко.

- Хорошо. Мы, - угрюмо согласилась Мисато. - Мы угробили Рэй, искалечили психику Аске и, едва не сделали то же самое с Шинжи. Достаточно оснований, что бы бросить эту гадскую затею?

- Достаточно, - согласилась Рицко. - Не хочешь попытаться исправить сделанное?

- Это возможно? - голос Мисато заполнился льдом. - Мы сможем вернуть Аянами? Сможем...

- Нет, Аянами мы не вернём. А вот Аску - сможем. Если ты пойдёшь со мной, это будет сделано и твоими руками. А, если не пойдёшь, и у нас ничего не выйдет, в этом будет часть и твоей вины.

- Какая же ты сволочь, профессор Акаги Рицко, - с горечью произнесла Мисато. - Сволочь и стерва.

- Точно, - охотно признала её правоту Акаги. - Стерва и сволочь. Ты идёшь?

- Да, будь ты проклята...

- И, зачем ты меня привела? - Мисато прижалась лбом к стеклу галереи. Исчёрканное трещинами стекло недовольно заскрипело.

- Шинжи пойдёт на Первом Модуле, - Рицко вытащила длинную тонкую сигарету с зелёным ободком и щёлкнула зажигалкой. - Он очень хочет спасти Аску, но это будет не легко. Он не совершал погружений больше пяти лет. Всё, что могу я – сказать ему, как правильно работать с оборудованием. А ты можешь сказать ему, как мы все ждём его обратно. Да одно твоё присутствие на мостике увеличит его шансы на удачу больше, чем все прогнозы Юдифь и мои пляски с бубном вместе взятые.

- Блин, - Мисато скосила глаза на профессора, не отрываясь от тёмного стекла. - Целую речь наврала. А проще сказать не могла?

- Могла, - серьёзно ответила Акаги. - Но, боялась, что не поймёшь.

- Ах, ты... - беззлобно ругнулась Мисато.

- А за то, что ругаешься, - флегматично продолжила Рицко. - Я не расскажу тебе, что и как я сделала директору Икари, что он разрешил тебе прийти сюда.

- Эй, - Мисато оторвалась от стекла. – Ты снова переспала с этим засранцем? Ты не можешь зажать такую историю! Это будет просто свинство!

- Не расскажу.

- И, чёрт с тобой, - Мисато нахохлилась и сунула руки в карманы. - Скоро уже?

- Скоро, - Рицко выпустила облако ароматного дыма. - Минут пять, наверное.

- Он сможет вытащить Аску?

- Кто знает?

- Понятно, - за стеклом мостика вспыхнули безжалостные дуговые лампы и Мисато снова прижалась к стеклу. - Вот зачем ты меня сюда притащила. На случай, если не сможет.

- На этот случай тоже.

- И, что я должна буду сделать?

- Не знаю, - Рицко помахала ладонью перед лицом, разгоняя плотный клуб табачного дыма. - Не забыла? Я холодная и равнодушная стерва. Мне на все плевать, лишь бы мои исследования продолжались. А ты у нас тонкая душа, чуткая и заботливая. Вот и думай, что будешь делать. Если надумаешь утешать его... хм... по-женски, могу предоставить медкабинет. Кушетка там вполне комфортабельная.

- Не выйдет, - откликнулась Мисато. - Не то, что бы я была против, но пять лет назад я попробовала совершить эту глупость и, он отверг меня. Не поверишь, сколько сил я потратила, что бы восстановить его доверие.

- Просто беда с этими мужчинами, - посетовала Рицко. - Что не сделай, все им не так. Хотя, директорский стол оказался совсем не плох.

- Не хвастайся, - поморщилась Мисато. - Если бы директор интересовал меня так же, как тебя, я бы давным-давно перепользовала всю мебель в его кабинете.

- Ну, у каждого свои прибабахи, - пожала плечами Рицко. - До сегодняшней ночи мне ЭТО казалось неприемлемым.

- Мне бы твои проблемы, - вздохнула Мисато. - Если по мне, так лучше пачкать любовным соком директорский стол, чем тайком от Шинжи самоудовлетворяться в ванной. Пахнет уже полным извратом.

- Вовсе нет, - Рицко затушила сигарету. - Мы с тобой здоровые молодые женщины. Я склонна считать извращённым общество, создавшее кучу надуманных препятствий, на пути удовлетворения наших, вполне естественных, потребностей.

- Ну, у тебя хотя бы мужик есть.

- А ты живёшь под одной крышей с молодым парнем, темперамента которого хватит на трёх таких старых кошёлок как мы.

- Я уже говорила...

- Вот-вот, проклятые предрассудки. Что дурного произошло бы, воспользуйся он твоим предложением? И тебе не пришлось бы рукоблудствовать в ванной, и у меня, возможно, не возникло бы необходимости пачкать директорский стол, - Рицко утопила окурок в банке с остывшим кофе.

- Хотя, нет, - задумчиво добавила она. - Стол был неизбежен.

- Ну и разговорчик у нас вышел, - покривилась Мисато. - На носу сложнейшая спасательная операция, а мы...

- И не говори, - согласилась Рицко. - Но, знаешь, хорошо вот так, порой, почесать языком. Я уже и не помню, когда мы с тобой последний так по-бабьи болтали.

- Ага.

- Все, - Акаги повернулась на звук открывающегося шлюза. - Мне пора в док. Оставляю здесь все на тебя.

- Как в старые добрые времена? - усмехнулась Мисато.

- Точно...

Шинжи настороженно приблизился к бело-красной капсуле. Выпуклый фонарь, прикрывающий пилот-ложемент, светился тусклой желтизной. Обычно прозрачный линквид под ним был мутным, словно несвежий яичный желток. Шинжи наклонился к самой поверхности толстого изогнутого стекла, но не смог рассмотреть даже силуэта Аски в толще переродившегося линквида.

- Её там нет, - профессор Акаги внезапно возникла у него за спиной, кутаясь в неизменный белый халат.

- А? - дёрнувшись от неожиданности, повернулся к ней Шинжи. - А где же она?

- Хороший вопрос, - невесело усмехнулась Рицко. - У меня нет ответа. Приборы фиксируют активность мозга Аски, но её тело исчезло из капсулы.

- И что это значит?

Рицко пожала плечами:

- Если бы это было возможно, я сказала бы, что она ушла в матрицу реальностей суперсоленоида.

- Но материальный объект... - не поверил Шинжи.

- Да, - согласилась Рицко. - Теория экзометральной трансгрессии не предполагает перемещения материальных объектов между плоскостями реальностей. Тем не менее, это уже не первый случай исчезновения человека.

- Были ещё? - Шинжи с ужасом уставился на профессора.

- Был, - поправила его Рицко. - Был один такой случай.

- И что случилось с пилотом?

- Исчез.

- Исчез?

- Да.

- Значит, вы знали? - не мог поверить Шинжи. - Знали, что это опасно, и все равно отправили Аску...

- С тех пор многое изменилось, - устало, словно повторяя набившую оскомину истину, произнесла Акаги. - Аска знала, на что идёт. В этом мире не осталось не опасных экспериментов.

- Но... все равно! Так нельзя! - молодой человек не мог найти слов. - Вы послали её туда, и где она теперь? Как я буду её спасать, если её нет в капсуле? Как, вообще, можно было посылать Аску туда, откуда её... Никто не знает, что теперь делать!

- Прекрати дёргаться, Шинжи-кун, - поморщилась Акаги. - Истерика тебе ни к лицу. Я понимаю твои чувства. Но, тебе тоже следует попытаться понять других людей. Аска совершала погружения не потому, что я или твой отец заставляли её. Это было то, что она хотела делать. И хотела делать хорошо, невзирая на сложности и опасности. Я готова нести всю полноту ответственности за случившееся, если хочешь, можешь ненавидеть меня. Но, прошу, сначала пойди и вытащи Аску.

- И, что я должен делать?

- Ты совершишь трансгрессию в плоскость реальности, в которую погружалась Аска. Там ты встретишься с ней, и уговоришь её вернуться.

- Встречусь? В матрице? И всё?

- Не думай, что это будет просто. Происшедшее с Аской – не случайность.

- Так, что мне делать-то?

- Шинжи, - всплеснула руками Рицко. – Ты уже большой мальчик. Придумай сам. Хочешь вернуть Аску? Напряги мозги. Тут я тебе не помощник.

- Вы такая жестокая, Рицко-сенсей, - безнадёжно проговорил молодой человек. - Вам совсем-совсем никого не жалко.

- Точно, - профессор Акаги криво улыбнулась ярко накрашенными губами. - Мисато считает меня мерзкой стервой. И, она, по-своему, права.

Шинжи убито посмотрел на неё и поплёлся к капсуле. "Вытащу Аску, - твёрдо сказал он сам себе. - И свалю из Института к чёртовой матери. Папаша пускай хоть на ушах стоит, хоть в ООН кляузы пишет, а я сюда больше ни ногой". Молодой человек угнездился в пилот-ложементе, вставил кабельные наконечники в гифы разъёмов, но прежде, чем он опустил колпак капсулы, женщина окликнула его:

- Шинжи, - молодой человек обернулся на голос. Профессор Акаги стояла в проёме шлюза, придерживая пытающуюся закрыться дверь. - Я хочу, что бы ты знал... - Рицко запнулась, но потом продолжила: - Тот пилот, который исчез из капсулы. Это была твоя мать.

Шинжи застыл с приоткрытым ртом.

- Мама?

- Да, Икари Юи была пилотом-испытателем прототипа экзометрального трансгрессора. В последнем погружении с ней случилось то же, что и с Аской.

- Мама?

- Тогда, никто ничего не смог сделать. Но, сейчас все по другому. Ты, вполне, можешь спасти Аску. Нет, не так. Именно ты, и только ты можешь спасти Аску.

Она отпустила нетерпеливо дёргающуюся створку, и Шинжи остался один на флайбридже. "Нет, не один, - он бросил короткий взгляд на капсулу Аски. - Раз я могу спасти её, значит она тоже здесь". Молодой человек утопил флажки локеров и прозрачный колпак мягко осел в пазах, закрывая пилот-ложемент. Шинжи захватил пистолетные рукояти контрольных манипуляторов и вытянул их в рабочее положение. Капсула ожила, наполняясь привычным звуковым фоном работающего оборудования. Над подголовником развернулось и опустилось, закрывая лицо, оребрённое забрало виртуал-интерфейса.

- Слышишь меня, Шинжи-кун?

- Мисато-сан? – изумился Икари. – Что вы тут делаете?

- А ты как думаешь? Руковожу твоим погружением.

- Но... Вы же...

- Скажи спасибо любовнице твоего папаши, - с деланной мрачностью заявила Мисато.

- Рицко-сенсей? - удивился Шинжи ещё больше. - Я думал вы поругались...

- Почти подрались, - хмыкнула женщина. - Надо думать, это её месть.

- А... Да... Но... Мисато-сан, я рад, что вы здесь, - признался молодой человек.

- Не поверишь, но я тоже, - в тон ему отозвалась Мисато. - Разрази меня гром, если я понимаю, как эта холера умудряется все предусмотреть.

- А! - Шинжи невольно улыбнулся. - Я же говорил вам, что Акаги-сенсей - гений.

- Мисато, Шинжи, - прервала их появившаяся в эфире Рицко. - Спасибо за лестную оценку моих способностей, но нам пора. Кацураги, начинай процедуру запуска. Надеюсь, работа учителя не лишила тебя командирских навыков.

- Знала бы ты, на что способны эти мелкие демонята, не задавала бы таких вопросов.

- Вот и отлично, Мисато-доно, ваш выход.

- Шла бы ты, - фыркнула Мисато. - Самурай в миниюбке...

Шинжи невольно улыбнулся. У него не проходило чувство, что ему снова четырнадцать лет, рядом надёжные наставники, впереди интересная долгая жизнь, а для полного счастья надо только помочь другу, вляпавшемуся в мелкие неприятности. Стартовая последовательность прошла для него сама собой. Он механически отвечал на команды Мисато и запросы профессора Акаги, механически перезапускал автоматику Модуля после прокола границ плоскостей реальностей. Пьянящую эйфорию развеяло только сообщение информера:

- Контакт с устойчивой плоскостью реальности.

Тёплое живое золото выгоревшей на солнце травы затопило мир. Шинжи вытянул шею и прищурился, пытаясь оглядеться.

- Прямая видимость - не более двадцати метров, - сказал он вслух, для записи в рекордеры. - Освещённость высокая, источника света не видно. Попробую пройти вперёд на десять шагов.

Он двинулся вперёд и сразу увидел девочку, играющую в куче песка. Ей было не больше пяти лет, и в ярком золотом сиянии здешнего дня её волосы казались русыми, но Шинжи почему-то сразу подумал, что это Аска.

- Сорью-сан, - неуверенно окликнул он девочку, прокладывая путь по густой, металлически шуршащей траве. – Сорью… Ай!

Он смотрел только на девочку, и потому сходу врезался в женщину, внезапно заступившую ему дорогу. Вот только ощущение от столкновения было таким, словно он таранил бетонный надолб.

- Вау! – молодой человек поднялся, потирая отбитые места, и уставился на женщину. Ему сразу бросился в глаза старомодный фасон лёгкого цветастого платья. Потом, словно детали медленно выступали из мрака, он увидел, что она высокая, выше среднего роста, что у неё европейские черты лица, и шикарная, слегка растрёпанная, грива длинных золотых волос. И ещё он внезапно сообразил, что она красива. Красива яркой красотой молодой, но уже зрелой женщины. У Шинжи пересохло во рту, когда она вогнала ему в зрачки полыхающий яростью взгляд голубых, словно весеннее небо, глаз.

- Как ты сюда попал? - голос был чудесный, звонкий и чистый, но... В нем было столько гнева, что от его звука хотелось с головой залезть под подушку и неделю не высовываться. Шинжи сглотнул, пытаясь вернуть на позицию предательски дезертировавший голос.

- Аска... - еле слышно пискнул он.

- Что? – женщина, словно призрак, скользнула к нему, не примяв травы, и её руки упавшие на его плечи оказались холодней арктического льда. - Что тебе надо от моей дочери?

Шинжи дёрнулся, когда острые ногти вспороли кожу на плечах, но удержался и не стал вырываться.

- Вы, - просипел он, морщась. - Вы мама Аски?

- А кто ты? - тело женщины, которая только что была ему чуть выше подбородка, начало расти, нависая над перепуганным молодым человеком. - Один из тех, кто мучил её? Тех, кто предал её? Заставил страдать?

- Нет! - выкрикнул Шинжи, за миг до того, как чудовищный монстр в облике прекрасной женщины вздёрнул его в воздух и, словно мяч битой, ударил огромным кулаком. Отлетев, он врезался в землю, с ужасом слыша хруст ломающихся костей. От боли у него почернело в глазах, а когда он снова смог видеть, мать Аски уже стояла над ним, протягивая к его горлу когтистые клешневатые кисти. Шинжи закашлялся. Обломки рёбер проткнули плевру и врезались в лёгкое, в горле заклокотала кровавая пена. От боли мутилось в голове, с каждым вдохом в грудь словно вливалась жгучая кислота. Поэтому, когда женщина-монстр убила его ударом окостеневших когтей, он испытал лишь облегчение...

Шинжи распахнул глаза, приходя в себя и едва не завыл от боли в висках. Выпустив рукоятки, он схватился за голову, с трудом сдерживая рвотные позывы. Голос Мисато донёсся до него сквозь пелену помрачённого сознания:

- Шинжи, ответь. Шинжи, ты слышишь меня? Шинжи...

- Да, - прохрипел молодой человек. - Слышу...

- Что случилось? - вклинилась Рицко. - Тебя внезапно выбросило из матрицы. Это очень опасно...

- Она не хочет отпускать её, - боль несколько ослабла, но мысли ещё путались.

- Кто не хочет? - в один голос спросили обе женщины.

- Мама Аски. Она думает, что мы хотим причинить вред её дочери, - Шинжи постепенно приходил в себя.

- Кёко? - даже в помрачённом состоянии Шинжи заметил странные интонации в голосе профессора Акаги.

- Вы что-то знаете, Рицко-сенсей?

- Даже я что-то знаю, - резко бросила Мисато. - Рицко, вытаскивай его из капсулы, пока он ещё живой.

- Мисато-сан, нет! Аска же...

- Знаю! - рявкнула Мисато. - С тобой может случиться то же, что и с ней! Рицко, обрубай соединения, к чёртовой матери!

- Нет!

- Подожди немного, Мисато, - попросила Акаги. - Как ты себя чувствуешь, Шинжи?

- Так, будто меня только что убили, - честно признался молодой человек.

- Для покойника ты слишком живой. Пульс высоковат и, немного, повышено внутричерепное давление. Голова не болит?

- Болит.

- Ну, что, прерываем погружение?

- Прерываем, хватит с него, - вмешалась Мисато.

- Нет! - встрепенулся Шинжи. - Мисато-сан, там же Аска!

- Если сейчас прервём, - согласилась Рицко. - То уже все, шансов вернуть Аску практически не останется.

- Если сейчас не прервём, сколько шансов у нас будет вернуть его?

- Риск, конечно, имеется, - признала Рицко. - Но, его Ева функционирует безупречно. Даже выброс из матрицы не нанёс существенного ущерба.

- Если что-то случится, будет уже поздно!

- Послушай, Мисато, - терпеливо заговорила Акаги. - Нет никаких оснований для беспокойства. Все системы работают просто отлично, и, между нами, пилот-ложемент контактной капсулы - самое безопасное место на Земле.

- Ну да, - фыркнула Мисато. - И, Аска там в полной безопасности, надо полагать.

- В каком-то смысле, да.

- Так зачем мы пытаемся её вернуть в наш гадский мир из такой безопасной капсулы Евы? - ядовито поинтересовалась Мисато.

- Потому! - выплеснула, наконец, раздражение Акаги. - Что мне нравится будить её по утрам, варить ей кофе и собирать по всей квартире разбросанное белье! Совсем дура?

- Могла не отвечать, - смутилась Мисато. - Вопрос был риторический.

- Хватит уже, - отрезала Акаги. - Потенциальная яма сформирована. Начинаем прокол.

Шинжи дождался, пока осядет седая позёмка базовой плоскости и быстро опустился на колено, прячась за стеной высоких сухих стеблей. "Если не высовываться, может она меня и не заметит. Но, если Аска думает как ребёнок, что мне сказать ей"?

Трава громко шуршала и ломалась под ногами. Контролируя преодолённое расстояние, молодой человек оглянулся. Извилистая полоса поломанных стеблей уходила назад на десяток метров. "Почти прибыл, - Шинжи приподнялся. - Упс! Вот это да...". Он уселся, скрестив ноги, и задумался. Круглая проплешина с кучей песка, в которой возилась девочка, не приблизилась ни на шаг. "Что мне делать? Рицко-сенсей как всегда права - вернуть Аску не просто. И совета спросить не у кого". Шинжи задумчиво запустил руки в шевелюру. "Что делать-то? Аска сейчас ребёнок, даже добравшись до неё я ничего не могу ей объяснить. Похоже, придётся договариваться с её мамой. Вот только как объяснить ей, что никто не желает зла её дочери"?

Он поднялся и сразу увидел женщину. Как Шинжи и ожидал, она стояла точно между ним и Аской.

- Опять явился? - она рванула к нему, словно самонаводящаяся ракета к цели.

- Остановитесь, Сорью-сан! - крикнул Шинжи, чудом избежав сокрушительного удара всем корпусом. Не снисходя до ответа женщина стремительно развернулась и молодой человек отпрыгнул назад, уклоняясь от режущего взмаха руки. То, как завизжал распоротый воздух, наводило на мысль, что таким ударом его могло разорвать пополам.

- Дайте сказать! Я совсем не враг Аске!

- Врёшь! - Шинжи чудом увернулся от выпада в лицо. Мелькнувшие мимо его виска ухоженные ногти отливали воронёной сталью. Мать Аски замерла, готовясь к новому броску, с ненавистью глядя на молодого человека. - Врёшь! Все вы врёте! Заморочите девчонке голову, попользуетесь и бросите, как сломанную куклу. А ей хоть в петлю полезай!

- Нет! - Шинжи замотал головой. - Поверьте, я ничего такого не делал! Мы даже почти не разговаривали!

- Так зачем ты здесь? Что ты хочешь от Аски?

- Я пришёл спасти её!

- Спасти? - Лицо женщины безобразно исказилось. - От кого же ты хочешь спасти её? От меня, что ли?

- А... - растерялся Шинжи. - Э... нет, Сорью-сан...

Он замешкался, и новая атака достигла цели. Удар сбил молодого человека с ног, вместе с вцепившейся в него женщиной он покатился по земле. Её пальцы жадно пытались вцепиться ему в горло, но Шинжи удалось остановить их, схватив за запястья. Руки женщины оказались такими сильными, что, только напрягая все силы, Шинжи удерживал лезвия ногтей на безопасном расстоянии от гортани.

- Попался, - шипела Аскина мать, всем весом наваливаясь на него. - Думаешь, я дура? Думаешь, я поверю твоим сказкам? Спасатель, мать твою...

"Не справлюсь, - понял Шинжи. - Надо уходить...".

- Информер, - крикнул он, отталкивая хищные жала быстро удлиняющихся когтей. - Возврат в плоскость базовой реальности!

Он встретился глазами с беснующейся женщиной и пообещал:

- Я вернусь.

- Убьююююю! - завопила та, окончательно теряя человеческий облик. Шинжи шарахнулся от клыкастых челюстей, едва не сомкнувшихся на кончике его носа и добавил:

- И заберу Аску.

- Возврат в плоскость базовой реальности, - остановил их информер. Шинжи сел и потрогал нос, до которого таки успела добраться госпожа Сорью. На дисплеях виртуал-интерфейса водила невесомый хоровод седая позёмка. Единственный постоянный обитатель плоскости базовой реальности Второго Модуля.

- Информер, активировать кодированный аудио канал, - Шинжи ужасно захотелось перекинуться с кем-нибудь парой слов. В спикерфонах аудиосистемы зазвучала "ода радости" - скремблеры подбирали алгоритм кодирования.

- Мисато-сан, - позвал Шинжи, когда музыка затихла. - Слышите меня?

- Шинжи-кун? - ответил ему голос Майи.

- А? Ибуки-сан? - удивился Шинжи. - А где Кацураги?

- Здесь я, - с деланным недовольством откликнулась Мисато. - Как дела? Опять пинка получил?

- А... ну, это... тактическое отступление, - уклонился от ответа Шинжи.

- Здоровая ведьма попалась? - сочувственно поинтересовалась Мисато. Напряжение быстро выветривалось из её голоса.

- Ага, - признал Шинжи. - Но, в этот раз я продержался дольше... и смог сам уйти.

- Эта реальность вызвана к жизни резонансом суперсоленоида Второго Модуля и мыслительного процесса Аски, - подключилась к беседе Рицко. - Всё, что там происходит, происходит так, как хочется Аске.

- Значит... - запнувшись, озвучил свою мысль Шинжи. - Значит, я должен сделать так, что бы Аска сама захотела вернуться?

- В точку, Шинжи-кун.

- Но, Аска сейчас маленькая девочка! Вряд ли я смогу что-то ей объяснить!

- Ну, кто-то же дал тебе пинка?

- А? Да, Аскина мама...

- Не имеет значения. Это защитный механизм плоскости реальности. Он точно так же обусловлен синхропроцессом. Взаимодействуя с ним, ты оказываешь прямое воздействие на сознание Аски.

- И, что же мне делать?

- Вероятнее всего, тебе надо преодолеть сопротивление защитного механизма. Так ты сможешь наложить свой синхропроцесс на работу резонансного узла Второго модуля. Если возникшие биения пульса ядер ваших модулей будут устойчивыми, ты сможешь изменить законы плоскости реальности. И, вернуть Аску.

- Точно, - азартно поддакнула Мисато. - Наподдай ей, как следует.

"Вам легко говорить, - Шинжи потрогал кончик носа. - Хорошо, здесь синхропроцесс не глубокий, обошлось без стигматов".

- Готовимся к проколу? - уточнила Акаги. - Или хочешь отдохнуть? Только тянуть не стоит, синхропроцесс даёт значительную нагрузку на нервную систему.

- Потом отдохну, - решил Шинжи. - Начинаем погружение, Рицко-сенсей. А? Что это?

Спикерфоны задушено пискнули, и слабый гул работающей электроники пропал.

- Эй? - Шинжи постучал пальцем по корпусу аудиосистемы виртуал-интерфейса. - Мисато-сан, слышите меня?

Спикерфон глухо молчал.

- Сломался? - молодой человек ещё раз постучал по твёрдой пластиковой крышке. Аппарат послушно ожил.

- Шинжи-кун? - неуверенно уточнила профессор Акаги.

- Рицко-сенсей? - с недоумением откликнулся Шинжи. - У меня связь барахлит.

- Всё в порядке, - Акаги заговорила быстро, словно боясь, что их прервут. - Это я переключила канал. Мне надо кое-что сказать тебе, и Кацураги лучше этого не слышать.

- Вы о чем, Рицко-сенсей? - удивился Шинжи. - Хотите остановить меня?

- Нет, - не дала ему продолжить Акаги. - Я слишком привязалась к Аске, что бы выйти из игры, не использовав все возможности.

- А? Возможности? - удивился Шинжи. - Какие возможности?

- Это сложно объяснить, - в голосе Рицко снова появилась неуверенность. - Ты ведь, действительно, видел Кёко... маму Аски?

- А? Да, - ещё больше удивился Шинжи. - Я же говорил...

- Так вот, - решительно произнесла Акаги. - Кёко тоже была испытателем трансгрессора.

- Тоже? - не понял Шинжи. - А, да, как моя мама, верно?

- Да, - Шинжи показалось, что профессор Акаги судорожно вздохнула, как перед прыжком в холодную воду. - Трансгрессор не мог создавать область абсолютного отторжения без биоконструкта. Из-за этого, при проколе границы, с испытателями случалось... разное.

- И моя мама и мама Аски...

- Нет. Там всё было очень сложно, если захочешь, я потом расскажу. Но, если кратко... Шинжи, ты действительно видел именно Сорью Кёко. Не фантом, не иллюзию. Потому, что ядро Второго Модуля раньше использовалось в трансгрессоре Кёко.

- А? Значит... Но как? - он сразу понял, что хочет донести до него профессор Акаги, но разум отказывался принимать это.

- Я не очень понимаю как, - признала профессор. - Душа, личность, информационно-энергетическая матрица. Называй, как хочешь, но, это сохранилось в ядре. Аске, наверное, было очень плохо, и её мать пришла ей на помощь. Предоставила укрытие, обеспечила покой и безопасность.

- А мне-то что делать?

- Что делать? - в голосе профессора снова зазвучала неуверенность. - Ну... В твоей Еве стоит ядро трансгрессора Юи.

- Что?

- Попроси её помочь, - как-то вымученно сказала Рицко и в спикерфонах вновь воцарилась мёртвая тишина.

- А? Рицко-сенсей?

- Шинжи! – громыхнул ему в уши рык Мисато. – Что у тебя со связью?

- А! Мисато-сан! - дёрнулся всем телом Шинжи. - Зачем так кричать!

- Поговори мне ещё, - с облегчением проворчала Мисато. - Совсем Акаги вас распустила. У тебя что-то со связью, я не слышала тебя больше минуты.

- Все в порядке, - подключилась Акаги. - Это я переключала каналы.

- Предупредить не судьба? – с облегчением буркнула Мисато.

- Прости, прости, - в голосе Рицко не было и тени раскаяния. – Привыкла сама всё делать, забыла сообщить.

- А больше ты ничего не забыла? – раздражённо поинтересовалась Мисато. – Мы тут, убогие, какой-то хренью занимаемся, а, может, это уже никому и не нужно?

- Э-э-э… Мисато-сан… - попытался воззвать к ней Шинжи, но Кацураги проигнорировала его:

- Я предпочла бы видеть на месте научного руководителя проекта человека, которому можно доверять. И, у которого всё в порядке с памятью.

- Извини, - холодно откликнулась Акаги. – У меня такого нет. Как нет и тактического руководителя, способного не отвлекаться, и не устраивать истерик по пустякам, которые его, в сущности, не касаются.

- Ах, ты, стерва! – задохнулась Мисато.

- Рицко-сенсей, - попытался вразумить своё начальство Шинжи. – Мисато-сан! Пожалуйста, перестаньте! У меня и так голова лопается!

- Заткнись! – окрысислась, было, Мисато и, внезапно, сникла. – Акаги, я это… короче…

- Мы тут все на нервах, - согласилась с ней Рицко. – Извини, Шинжи. Кацураги, я была не права. Давайте, продолжим.

Шинжи закрыл глаза, отгораживаясь от цветовой мешанины, заволокшей дисплеи виртуала. Мерзкое чувство отсутствия опоры выматывало душу своей беспредельностью. Чувствуя, как ставший невесомым желудок подбирается к горлу, молодой человек боролся с тошнотой, стискивая зубы. "Что-то долго, - вяло подумал он. - Устал. Аскина мамаша меня в хлам уделала...". Пытаясь отвлечься, Шинжи заставил себя вспомнить слова профессора Акаги. "В моем модуле стоит ядро, которое использовала мама. Вот только... Я ничего не чувствую. Наверное, это было слишком давно. А, может, потому, что мне несколько лет вправляли вставшие раком мозги. Занятно, наши с Аской судьбы так похожи. Но, после всего, она нашла силы снова сесть в модуль, а я... Может, потому её мама и защищает её... А я даже не помню лица своей. Как мне попросить её о помощи? Как, вообще, заключённая в ядре суперсоленоида копия личности давно погибшего человека воспринимает мир"? Молодой человек сгорбился в пилот-ложементе.

- Мама, помоги мне, пожалуйста, - еле слышно попросил он. - Мне не справиться самому. Но, если я остановлюсь, очень важный для меня человек пропадёт. Её столько раз предавали все подряд... Я сам когда-то оставил её, не понял, что ей плохо. Поэтому, я не могу остановиться. Что бы со мной не случилось, я буду пытаться вернуть её. Мама, помоги мне, пожалуйста...

Он продолжал шептать, словно читая заклинание, пока, сквозь веки, не просочилось знакомое золотое сияние.

- Тебе всё мало? – Аскина мать стояла в шаге от него, снова готовая калечить и убивать. Шинжи дождался, когда она кинется на него и обречённо зажмурился. «Мама…». Он до последнего не верил, что кто-нибудь придёт ему на помощь но, кажущегося неизбежным удара не последовало. Молодой человек открыл глаза. «Мама…». Кёко медленно поднималась с земли, глядя уже не на него, а на худенькую нескладную женщину, возникшую из ниоткуда. «Мама»? Женщина повернулась, и Шинжи невольно содрогнулся – он не мог рассмотреть её лица. Глаза, нос, губы, подбородок, всё было на месте, каждая черта воспринималась по отдельности, но они не складывались в лицо, расплываясь тающим воском.

- Мама?

- Да, малыш? – у женщины был тихий и очень мягкий голос. Голос мамы.

- Привёл с собой голема? - Кёко с отвращением взглянула на Шинжи и перевела глаза на его спутницу. - Думаешь, я не справлюсь?

- Сорью-сан, - молодой человек умоляюще сложил ладони. - Прошу вас, позвольте мне поговорить с Аской! Я не причиню ей вреда.

Кёко не удосужила его ответом. Она, не отрываясь, смотрела в глаза Юи. Потом, обе женщины, как по команде, двинулись на встречу друг другу, и пространство между ними встало на дыбы. Шинжи торопливо отступил, с ужасом глядя, как отвратительными пузырями вспучивается земля, в труху стираются ломкие стебли и закручиваются спиралями пыльные смерчи. Юи и Кёко постояли секунду, а потом, наклонившись вперёд, словно ложась грудью на ветер, сделали ещё один шаг. Между ними полыхнуло пламя, как от взрыва фугаса, глыбы земли взлетели в воздух, чёрные змеящиеся молнии растопырились в разные стороны. Ещё шаг. Из трещин в земле веером вырвались стеклянистые остроконечные призмы. Чёрные молнии оплели их словно фантастические угловатые лианы. Наклоняясь ещё сильнее, женщины шагнули друг к другу. Шинжи невольно присел, затыкая уши — пространство в зоне конфликта лопнуло, как толстое стекло, и над плоскостью реальности разнёсся гулкий удар гонга. Натянутые струнами нервы Шинжи не выдержали:

- Мама, стой! - заорал он бросаясь к Юи. - Остановись! Хватит!

Женщины стояли, почти касаясь вытянутыми вперёд руками, метрика плоскости реальности корчилась и распадалась вокруг их растопыренных пальцев. Упругая воздушная волна ударила Шинжи в грудь, почти опрокинув на спину.

- Не надо, мама! - молодой человек выплюнул разбавленную хрустящей на зубах пылью слюну. - Остановись!

Юи откачнулась, роняя руки. Растрескавшееся пространство тренькнуло лопающимся стеклом и осыпалось сверкающей пылью. Шинжи увидел невредимую Аску, самозабвенно копающуюся в песке, и вздохнул с облегчением. А в следующую секунду Кёко обрушилась на них яростным вихрем. Воздушным ударом Шинжи снесло с ног, он кувыркнулся в распаханную боем каверну, и оттуда, словно в замедленной съёмке увидел, как Юи захватывает запястье Кёко и, почти ломая тонкую руку противницы, вбивает её лицом в опалённую перемолотою траву. Та забилась, царапая землю скрюченными пальцами, но Юи навалилась на неё, заводя вывернутую руку к затылку. Шинжи вылез из своего случайного окопа и присел рядом с борющимися женщинами.

- Сорью-сан, - окликнул он извивающуюся в болевом захвате мать Аски. - Вы слышите меня?

- Мразь! - хрипло каркнула Кёко. Юи вдавила её лицом в землю, продолжая безжалостно выкручивать руку. Та бессловесно завыла, от боли или беспомощности. Шинжи отчётливо услышал страшный хруст рвущихся хрящей и схватил Юи за локоть.

- Мама, хватит!

Юи повернулась к нему, и молодой человек не смог сдержать озноба - даже вблизи он не мог увидеть её лица.

- Все кончилось, - Шинжи постарался говорить мягко и монотонно. - Сражаться больше не надо. Сорью-сан уже сама это поняла, не правда ли? Сорью-сан?

Кёко что-то невнятно забулькала, отплёвываясь попавшей в рот землёй. Шинжи предпочёл сделать вид, что она согласилась.

- Вот и хорошо, мама, отпусти госпожу Сорью.

Юи послушно разжала захват. Лежащая на земле женщина сначала замерла, словно не веря в обретённую свободу, а потом попыталась распрямить вывернутую руку.

- Черт, - прошептала она после неудачной попытки. - Больно то как!

- Позвольте, я помогу вам, - Шинжи аккуратно взялся за опухшее запястье, покрытое багровыми синяками и медленно разогнул руку в локте. От звука, с каким провернулся изуродованный сустав, его едва не стошнило. Кёко содрогнулась всем телом и обморочно обмякла.

- Сорью-сан, - молодой человек потряс женщину за здоровое плечо. - Вы как?

Она молчала, оставаясь недвижной, словно труп.

- Эээ, - забеспокоился Шинжи. - Сорью-сан, очнитесь! Вот черт! Она хоть дышит?

Он очень слабо представлял, что случится с Аской, если её мать погибнет. Перевернув безжизненное тело на спину, Шинжи похлопал Кёко по бледным, измазанным в земле щекам. Она, вдруг, распахнула полные ненависти глаза и попыталась воткнуть растопыренные пальцы ему в лицо. Ей бы это удалось, если бы Юи не оттолкнула Шинжи в сторону. В следующий миг Юи рванула Кёко за вырез платья и вцепилась в беззащитно открывшееся горло. Из под заострившихся ногтей брызнула кровь, женщина задушено захрипела.

- Нет! - закричал Шинжи, отрывая руки матери от гортани Кёко. - Ты же убьёшь её!

Юи разжала пальцы и равнодушно отвернулась.

- Хороший у тебя голем, - откашлявшись просипела Кёко. - Сильный быстрый и послушный.

- Это не голем, - возразил Шинжи. - Это моя мама, Икари Юи.

- Мама, значит, - её голос на миг заполнился желчью. - Так ты у нас, оказывается, мамочкин сынок Шинжи-чан.

- Вы знаете меня? - удивился молодой человек.

- Аска часто думала о тебе.

- Думала? - не поверил Шинжи. – Злилась, наверное?

- Ненависть, - устало проговорила Аскина мать. - Злоба, страх и ненависть, вот и все, что осталось у моей девочки.

Кёко попыталась подняться, но искалеченная рука подломилась и она завалилась на бок, ударившись плечом и жалобно вскрикнув. Шинжи торопливо наклонился над ней.

- Сорью-сан, вам помочь?

В ответ женщина вдруг разрыдалась.

- Слабая, глупая, плохая... - она захлёбывалась слезами и слова были неразборчивы. - Плохая, некудышная мать...

Шинжи осторожно потеребил её.

- Сорью-сан, все хорошо, не плачьте. Давайте, я помогу вам.

Он обхватил оказавшееся неожиданно тщедушным тело женщины и усадил её.

- Сорью-сан, я не враг Аске. Я... - он набрал полную грудь воздуха, словно собрался нырнуть, и, зажмурившись, признался: - Я пришёл сюда потому, что люблю её. Потому, что хочу быть рядом с ней, хочу помогать ей и оберегать её. Хочу...

Он замолчал, с удивлением прислушиваясь к себе. "И, чего это я развыступался? Вот болтун".

- Любишь Аску? - Кёко подняла на его неожиданно сухие глаза. - Хочешь спать с ней? Хочешь вытворять с ней всякие непристойности? Удовлетворять свои больные фантазии?

- А? - Шинжи на всякий случай отодвинулся. - Вовсе нет!

- Лжёшь! - прошипела Кёко.

- Да, - покаянно согласился Шинжи. - Я был бы счастлив, эээ... занимаясь... ну, это... любовью с Аской.

- А она? О ней ты думал? Она хочет этого?

- А? Нет. В смысле, не хочет, - признался он. - Аска не любит меня. Наверное, даже ненавидит.

- И ты все равно...

- А что мне остаётся, - с горечью перебил её Шинжи. - Мы встретились пять лет назад, и мне казалось, что мы неплохо ладим. Но, потом много всего случилось... Аска заболела, Аянами погибла, и сам я, тоже, долго болел. В прошлом году мы снова встретились в Институте, я так обрадовался... Но, я... она... сказала, что не хочет видеть меня. Мы почти не виделись и совсем не общались. И, вот... С ней случилось это... Она не вернулась из погружения... и, я... и, мне... Я пришёл за ней.

- Врёшь! - яростно выплюнула Кёко. - Строишь из себя героя? Просто хочешь запутать Аске голову и затащить её в постель!

Она резко повернулась к испуганно отпрянувшему Шинжи и... скорчилась от боли.

- Да что вы ко мне пристали с этой постелью! - отмахнулся Шинжи. - Можно подумать, я озабоченный подросток, замученный острым спермотоксикозом! Да, я люблю Аску, но хочу не... э... трахаться, а взаимности!

- Взаимности? - протянула женщина, и голос её сочился ядом. - О чем ты говоришь, Икари-кун? Какой взаимности ты можешь требовать от моей дочери?

- А? Требовать? - Шинжи безнадёжно махнул рукой. - Что я могу требовать от Аски? Мне она ничего не должна.

- Так чего же ты хочешь от неё, Икари-кун?

- От неё? - Шинжи запусти руку в шевелюру. - Да ничего, в общем. Хочу уговорить её вернуться.

- Для чего ей возвращаться? Как по-твоему, почему она оказалась здесь?

- Не знаю, Сорью-сан. Аска не желала говорить со мной даже о погоде. О чем-либо серьёзном и речи быть не могло.

- Почему, тогда, ты считаешь, что знаешь, что надо Аске? Что ей надо вернуться? А, ты не думаешь, что здесь ей будет лучше?

- Не знаю, Сорью-сан, - Шинжи помотал головой. - Может быть вы и правы. Когда-то с моей мамой случилось то же, что сейчас с Аской. Мне её очень не хватало. Да что там... не хватало... вся моя жизнь пошла наперекосяк. А если и Аска... Она ведь уже не сможет вернуться. Это же ничем не лучше смерти. Мне... да и не только мне, будет очень её не хватать. И, знаете, - его голос вдруг окреп. - Мне плевать, что она меня не любит, и, никогда не полюбит. Да, пусть она плюёт мне в лицо при каждой встрече, я сделаю все, что бы она вернулась! Даже, если мне придётся остаться здесь вместо неё.

- Вместо неё? - женщина хищно ухмыльнулась. - Интересное предложение... Вот только, ты здесь лишний, Икари-кун. Ты не нужен Аске, а я тебя и вовсе ненавижу, каким бы вежливым ты не прикидывался. Так, что лучше бы тебе уйти отсюда и больше никогда не возвращаться.

- Уйти, да? - Шинжи невесело улыбнулся. - Увы, Сорью-сан, ничего не выйдет. Говорите, что хотите, но я никуда не уйду без Аски. Можете меня ненавидеть хоть до посинения, но, я заберу Аску. Даже если она тоже будет ненавидеть меня, я не остановлюсь. Мне, в сущности, нечего терять.

Он шагнул к копающейся в песке девочке, остановился, и сказал через плечо:

- Не пытайтесь мне помешать, Сорью-сан. Какой бы сильной вы ни были, сейчас я справлюсь, даже без помощи мамы.

- Погоди, - женщина неожиданно легко поднялась на ноги, поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы и отряхивая подол платья. Шинжи настороженно замер - обе руки женщины двигались совершенно свободно, а с лёгкой цветной ткани платья исчезли пятна грязи и дыры. - Погоди, Икари-кун. Я готова отпустить Аску с тобой, если ты пообещаешь мне, что станешь заботиться о ней.

- Не могу обещать, - хмуро ответил Шинжи. - Я готов рискнуть жизнью ради неё, но не уверен, что Аска захочет принять мою помощь. Да она, скорее всего, и говорить со мной не захочет.

- Но, она непременно захочет опять посетить это место. Тогда у меня может возникнуть соблазн снова оставить её здесь. Тебе придётся постараться, что бы у неё не было причин оставаться.

- Не сомневайтесь, - хмыкнул молодой человек. - Я постараюсь. И, в случае чего не поленюсь прийти сюда снова...

- Какой несносный мальчишка, - Кёко улыбнулась, показывая ровные белые зубы.

- Аска! - позвала она девочку и, когда та оторвалась от песочных куличей, замахала ей рукой. - Аска, девочка моя, подойди сюда!

Девочка бросила немудрёные игрушки и подбежала к матери. На стоящего рядом Шинжи она взглянула настороженно, и, на всякий случай, сразу схватила Кёко за руку и укрылась в самом безопасном на свете месте - за подолом маминого платья.

- Ну, что же ты, Аска, - в голосе Кёко прозвучала мягкая укоризна. - Будь воспитанной девочкой, поздоровайся с гостем.

- Пвивет, - насуплено буркнула Аска, не показываясь из своего убежища.

- Здравствуй, Аска... -чан, - присев на корточки, чтобы стать одного роста с ней, с запинкой выговорил Шинжи. Обращаться к Аске как к ребёнку оказалось на удивление трудно. Девочка выглянула из-за подола и неуверенно улыбнулась.

- Меня зовут Икари Шинжи, - чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке представился молодой человек. "Она ведь знает меня? Или нет? - он коротко глянул прямо в ослепительно голубые глаза девочки. - Похоже, нет".

- Бватик Икави? - переспросила девочка. "Р" ей не давалась.

- А? Да, - Шинжи смущённо потёр лоб. "Братик Икари, надо же".

- Ну, Аска, - Кёко положила ладонь на яростно рыжие волосы девочки. - Ты пойдёшь с братиком Икари?

Девочка снова заслонилась цветастой занавеской.

- Куда? - недоверчиво спросила она, пряча лицо.

- Домой, - просто ответила женщина.

- Домой? - удивилась Аска. И сразу испуганно вцепилась в руку матери. - А ты?

- Моё место здесь, - мягко улыбнулась Кёко.

- Нет! - отчаянно вскрикнула девочка. - Не хочу!

Шинжи судорожно принялся тереть глаза - тёплое золото плоскости реальности подёрнулось рябью и замерцало, электрическими разрядами отдаваясь в нервах. Ему показалось, что на миг перед ним появилась взрослая Аска, потом снова пятилетняя рыжая девчонка, потом... Он болезненно зажмурился, перед глазами плыло и он не понимал, кого видит. Это не помогло, спазмы, терзающие плоскость реальности били напрямую в мозг. В ушах шумело, сквозь тошнотворный гул прорывались крики Аски и ответы Кёко. А потом всё кончилось. Шинжи постоял ещё немного и оторвал ладони от покрывшегося холодным потом лица. Мир снова наполнился тёплым живым золотом. Терпко пахла нагретая трава, лёгкий ветер гонял по ней медленные золотые волны. У его ног сидела маленькая рыжая девочка.

- А? – Шинжи торопливо завертел головой. – А где?

Кёко и Юи исчезли. Исчез и разгром, который они учинили.

- Братик Икари, - отвлекла его Аска. Она сидела на корточках, пряча лицо в коленках, и её голос звучал тихо и невнятно.

- А? Э? Да, Аска-чан, - торопливо наклонился к ней Шинжи.

- Аска плохая девочка?

- Нет, конечно, нет! – Шинжи собрался погладить её по голове, но побоялся.

- Ты ненавидишь Аску? – её слова были еле различимы.

- Ну что ты говоришь, - вконец растерялся молодой человек.

- Аска боится, что она плохая девочка. Что все будут ненавидеть Аску. И тогда она тоже будет ненавидеть всех, - девочка чуть помолчала и закончила. – А больше всего Аска будет ненавидеть себя.

Шинжи вздохнул и, таки, положил ладонь ей на макушку.

- Не бойся, Аска-чан. Я никогда не буду ненавидеть тебя. И, я знаю ещё много людей, которым ты очень нравишься. Ты очень милая, - Шинжи смотрел на девочку со странным тёплым чувством. "Это что, отцовский инстинкт? - мелькнуло у него в голове. - Маньяк. У меня ведь и девушки не было...".

- Уверен, кода ты вырастешь, станешь настоящей красавицей.

Девочка хмыкнула себе в колени и подняла растрёпанную голову.

- Бовтун, - "л" ей тоже не давалось. Она поднялась и отряхнула платье. – Пойдём уже…

Она протянула ему ладошку. Шинжи очень осторожно обхватил перепачканные песком пальцы.

- Братик Икари, - тихо проговорила Аска. - Мама... Я ещё увижу её?

- А? - Шинжи замялся. - Я не знаю, Аска-чан. Может быть.

- Понятно, - ещё тише сказала девочка. - Пошли домой, братик Икари. Только не оставляй меня…

Вокруг них взвихрилась седая позёмка. Земля ушла у Шинжи из под ног, мгновенный испуг острой болью ударил в затылок. Молодой человек стиснул зубы, борясь с взбунтовавшимся желудком.

- Возврат в базовую плоскость реальности, - вернулся к жизни металлический голос информера...

Обратный прокол оказался кошмаром. Трансгрессия всё тянулась и тянулась, в мозг Шинжи кто-то неведомый и беспощадный заворачивал бесконечные иззубренные саморезы, в глазах полыхали багровые зарницы, а желудок судорожно извивался возле горла. Наконец, изматывающая иллюзия свободного падения развеялась. Шинжи сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от рвотных спазмов и осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. По тёмному полю видеосистемы виртуал-интерфейса медленно ползли строчки служебных сообщений. "Наконец-то! - с облегчением выдохнул молодой человек. - Теперь бы линквид слить". После остановки синхропоцесса вкус контактной жидкости становился особенно отвратительным. Шинжи оттолкнул от лица забрало виртуал-интерфейса. Внешний колпак капсулы медленно пополз вверх. Холодный свет ртутных софитов резанул по глазам, ломотой отдаваясь в висках. От железистого привкуса линквида сводило скулы. Шинжи задвинул в пазы контрольные манипуляторы. С мучительной медлительностью зашипели помпы. Шинжи из последних сил сдерживал рвущийся наружу желудок. "Да открывайте же, скорей! - хотел крикнуть он и, вдруг замер, разом забыв о боли в висках и рвотных позывах. И было от чего - по флайбриджу, сердито сведя брови и оставляя на бетоне мокрые следы, решительно и размашисто вышагивала Аска. Очень мокрая, очень злая и очень голая. То есть, совсем-совсем голая. И конечной целью её марша, несомненно, была фиолетовая капсула, в вонючем аквариуме которой, словно курёнок в протухшем бульоне, бултыхался обалдевший Шинжи. О том, что он сам не одет, молодой человек вспомнил только, когда откатившая блистер капсулы девушка вцепилась ему в шевелюру и потащила наружу.

- Ай! – вскрикнул Шинжи, чувствуя, что голова у него сейчас лопнет. – Сорью-сан, больно!

От звука собственного голоса у него в мозгу словно бомба рванула, а когда он проморгался, то выяснилось, что, продолжая одной рукой держать его за волосы, Аска успела расстегнуть почти все застёжки его контактной сбруи.

- Сорью-сан! – успел простонать он, прежде чем она снова рванула его за волосы. Почти теряя сознание от вспышек боли в голове, Шинжи вывалился на флайбридж, мокрый и голый, словно моллюск, извлечённый из раковины. В первый миг он не удержался на ногах. Колени обожгло – бетон снял с них кожу не хуже наждака. Но, Аска не дала ему времени даже стряхнуть выступившую кровь. Она снова рванула его, едва не срывая скальп, и, выгнувшись от усилия всем телом, заставила встать и выпрямиться.

- Сорью-сан! – Шинжи схватил её за руки и, стискивая зубы, оторвал их от мокрых прядей. – Остановитесь, прошу…

- Ты сказал правду? – требовательно спросила Аска, не поднимая на него глаз.

- А? – не понял Шинжи, осторожно ощупывая гудящую как колокол голову. – Правду? Кому?

- Ты ведь говорил правду, - в голосе девушки не было и намёка на вопрос. - Ты говорил правду, иначе ОНА не послушала бы тебя.

- Вы… Ты... О чем ты говоришь? - пролепетал Шинжи и ойкнул, получив кулаком по скуле.

- Не смей мямлить! – Аска вскинула голову, в её глазах плеснула бессильная ярость. - Не смей...

Она вдруг прижала растопыренные ладони к лицу и согнулась пополам, словно её затошнило.

- Говори мне только правду, - глухо и невнятно выдавила она. - Всегда... правду... прямо в лицо…

- Сорью-сан, - Шинжи наклонился над ней. - Что...

- Аска! Меня зовут Аска! - рывком распрямившись, девушка схватила его за плечи и попыталась встряхнуть.

- Ай! - Шинжи дёрнулся назад, поскользнулся в луже натёкшего с них линквида и грохнулся навзничь, приложившись затылком так, что искры из глаз брызнули. Так и не разжавшая хватку Аска обрушилась на него сверху, довершая разгром. На какое-то время его сознание погасло, а когда звон в голове утих, а в глазах перестали плавать разноцветные кляксы, он понял, что лежит, и под спиной у него холодный шершавый бетон, а на нем... Не веря своим чувствам, боясь открыть глаза, молодой человек очень осторожно поднял руки и коснулся склизкого от линквида, но такого мягкого и нежного тела. Руки сами собой скользнули вдоль спины девушки, на миг стиснули осиную талию и... ладони словно прикипели к упругой мягкости бёдер. Шинжи замер, поняв, что стоит ему шевельнуться, и его тело отреагирует на ситуацию самым естественным образом. Тихий смешок Аски прозвучал для него как раскат грома.

- Хочешь меня? - Аска лежала, прижимаясь щекой к его груди и, когда она говорила, её губы касались его кожи. - Я совсем не против. Можешь пользоваться мной, сколько и как пожелаешь, я буду только рада. А взамен, я буду делать тебе больно. Не могу по другому. Мне необходимо причинять боль, что бы я могла терпеть, когда самой невыносимо. Может быть, я научусь обходиться без этого, а до тех пор будешь терпеть. Согласен?

- И кто вам сказал, голубки, что я разрешаю своим подчинённым заниматься ЭТИМ прямо на рабочем месте? - голос Рицко обрушился на прижавшуюся друг к другу голую парочку словно удар киянки. - Что за хрень тут у вас творится?

- Да ладно тебе, - Мисато, похоже, с трудом сдерживала смех. - Ты глянь, как он её нежно за попку тискает.

- Извращенец! - завопила Аска. - Отпусти!

Она вскочила на ноги, словно её пружиной подбросило, и распластанный на полу Шинжи понял, что неизбежное таки произошло.

- Рицко-сан, Мисато-сан, - пробормотал он неудержимо краснея и не зная, что делать - прикрыться руками, или уже не стоит.

- А он ничего, - тоном ценителя заметила Мисато. - Как на твой вкус?

- Ну, не знаю, - задумчиво ответила Рицко.

- Хочешь сказать, что у его отца лучше?

- С виду неплох, - согласилась Рицко. - В деле я его пока не видела.

- Рицко-сан! - завопил Шинжи, таки пытаясь прикрыться. - Перестаньте!

- Кретин! - красная, как рак, Аска пнула его в бок и зашипела, вывихнув палец.

- Хватит уже, - профессор Акаги сдёрнула халат и протянула его девушке, которой не хватало рук, что бы прикрыть все, что хотелось. - Одевайся и бегом в медблок. Ибуки ждёт тебя в диагностическом центре.

Выхватив у Рицко вожделенный халат Аска стремглав порскнула с флайбриджа.

- Извини, Шинжи-кун,- развела руками Акаги. - Для тебя ничего уже не осталось. Вся твоя одежда в раздевалке.

- Ничего, Рицко-сенсей, - Шинжи сел, обняв себя за колени. - Мы, вроде, сделали все, что хотели.

- Точно, - согласилась Акаги, а Мисато энергично кивнула. - Спасибо за Аску.

- Не за что, - Шинжи неуверенно улыбнулся, вспоминая щекочущее тепло губ Аски. - Я сам хотел, что бы она вернулась.

- Все равно спасибо, - Рицко довольно ухмыльнулась. - Аска ужасная неряха, от неё много шума, и вообще, она - беспокойное хозяйство, но без неё в моей квартире будет очень пусто. Хотя, судя по тому, что я сейчас слышала, она может покинуть меня.

- А? - Шинжи выпучил глаза. - И много вы слышали?

- Да почти все, - с видимым удовольствием заявила Мисато. - Вы были так увлечены друг другом, что ничего вокруг не замечали.

- Смешно было? – уныло спросил Шинжи, пряча лицо в колени. От стыда ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

- Ага, - злорадно подтвердила Мисато, и сразу сменила тон. – На самом деле, очень мило.

- Мило, мило, - согласилась Акаги. – А сейчас – в раздевалку, а потом в диагностический центр. Вид у тебя какой-то потрёпанный.

- А, - Шинжи махнул рукой. - Меня сегодня пытались убить, уже и не скажу, сколько раз.

- Похоже, Аска преуспела в этом больше других, - ухмыльнулась Мисато.

- Ага, - согласился Шинжи. – Думал, голова лопнет.

- Ничего, - Акаги махнула рукой. – Это с непривычки. Следующий раз будет легче.

- Следующий раз? – Шинжи содрогнулся от мысли о погружении. – С чего вы взяли, что я ещё раз…

- Ты бросишь Аску? – ненатурально удивилась профессор. Мисато нахмурившись переводила взгляд с Шинжи на Рицко и обратно. Как только та собралась ещё что-то сказать она остановила её, схватив за плечо.

- А, ну, стоп! Он не обязан!

- О, боже, - Рицко закатила глаза. – Вы оба такие нудные!

- Ах, ты!.. - зарычала Мисато.

- Знаю, знаю! – Акаги примиряюще выставила ладони. – Стерва и сволочь. Хорошо, что ты подвергаешь критике мои моральные качества, но не сомневаешься в профессиональных.

- Всыпать бы тебе, - неожиданно спокойно сказала Мисато. – Ремешком по голой попе.

- Хм, - Рицко с хищным интересом осмотрела её. – Никогда бы не подумала… Интересное предложение. Но… я согласна, если это убедит тебя.

- Тьфу! – шарахнулась Мисато. – Совсем с гаек съехала?

- Ну, - плотоядно ухмыльнулась Акаги. – Ты первая предложила…

- Ах, ты!..

- Рицко-сан, Мисато-сан, - прервал их Шинжи. Набравшая обороты Кацураги рыкнула, было, на него, но внезапно заткнулась и, отвернувшись, сложила руки на груди.

- Рицко-сан, - обратился к профессору Шинжи. – Вы думаете, Аска сможет проводить погружения и дальше?

- Интересный вопрос, - вздохнула та. – Не могу ответить. Но, если сможет, то обязательно будет делать это.

- После сегодняшнего?

- Это не первый инцидент с Аской, - пожала плечами Акаги. – Прошлый раз она три дня провела в коме, но желания погружаться у неё это не отбило.

- Понятно, - Шинжи с отчаянием стиснул переносицу. «У меня нет выбора. Я не оставлю Аску». – Я понял.

Он несколько раз сжал и разжал левую кисть.

- Хорошо, я не уволюсь. И, буду погружаться. Но, вам придётся приложить все силы, чтобы работа Аски стала безопасней.

- Хороший подход, - одобрила Рицко. – Правильно выбрать момент, что бы ставить условия – это искусство.

Молодой человек поднял на неё глаза и с ужасом увидел, что профессор Акаги смотрит на него, высунув язык и оттянув нижнее веко.

- Зараза! – рявкнула на неё Мисато, замахиваясь для подзатыльника, но так и не ударила.

- Пошли, - Акаги поймала её занесённую руку и силой опустила вниз. – По этому поводу надо пропустить пару стаканчиков. А то у меня руки трясутся. И ноги подгибаются.

- По тебе не скажешь, - сердито заметила Кацураги.

Шинжи дождался, когда за женщинами захлопнется створка шлюза, и поднялся на ноги. Ртутные софиты, заливающие флайбридж безжалостной слепящей белизной, устало выдохнули и погасли. Шинжи невольно моргнул несколько раз, внезапно ослепнув. Наконец из тьмы прорезались жёлтые блики на поверхности охлаждающей жидкости. А потом молодой человек рассмотрел гигантские лица биоконструктов. Фиолетовая и красная Евы стояли в своих доках, по плечи погруженные в теплоноситель. "Мама... - Шинжи поднял руку и взъерошил липкие волосы. - Знаешь, похоже, у меня появилась подружка. Совсем не добрая и не весёлая. Она не умеет готовить, и не известно, что она скажет мне завтра. И захочет ли вообще говорить со мной. Что я знаю точно – она будет делать мне больно. Моему телу, моей душе. Но, я всё равно приду к ней и буду терпеть. А может, даже научусь радоваться, когда она делает это. Ведь, когда больно мне, ей становится легче. Вот только не забудет ли она то, что сказала мне сегодня?»

Его беззвучный монолог прервал звук открывающегося шлюза и короткий испуганный вскрик.

- А? Э? Ибуки-сан? – Шинжи сгорбился, стараясь встать к девушке боком.

- Ой, прости, - извинения Майи прозвучало очень искренне. Икари стало много легче от одного звука её голоса.

- Что-то случилось, Ибуки-сан?

- Ну, - Майя потупилась, отчаянно стараясь не смотреть на скорчившуюся в полумраке дока фигуру молодого человека. – Сорью-сан… хочет видеть тебя…

- Сорью-сан? – в голове Шинжи негромко звякнуло словно струна лопнула, реальность начала расслаиваться, заполняя всё вокруг еле слышным комариным писком. – Сорью… Кёко?

- Кёко? – удивилась Майя. – Какая Кёко? Нет, вовсе нет!

Звон пропал, и Шинжи невольно затряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от беспредельной ватной тишины. Голос девушки доносился до него как из-за стены.

- Аска-сан просит… требует… очень хочет, чтобы ты пришёл и посидел с ней… У неё обширный спазм сосудов мозга, я должна сделать инъекцию… она отказывается без тебя…

- Ох, - Шинжи запустил руки в шевелюру. – Слава Богу! Иду.

Он повернулся к биоконструктам. «Вот видишь мама, я нужен ей. Наверное, она опять сделает мне больно. Но, я пойду к ней. Боль и счастье в одном флаконе. Это, ведь, и есть жизнь, правда?»


End file.
